The Price of Blood
by Formerly RurouniNikkitch13
Summary: Lies surround both of their lives. Both were supposed to be dead. She was once under his protecton, now she is claimed as his possession. But will it stay that way? [bk]
1. Payment and Possession

A/N: THIS IS A REPOST UNDER MY NEW ACCOUNT...my other account got removed (though i don't know why) and all of my stories were deleted. so now i am putting them all back up again. New chapters will be QUICKLY UPDATED until i reach where i left off. Hope you wnjoy reading this again, and hopefully you will send me a review, too? please?

Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin, but that will never stop me from dreaming, will it?  
  
Summary: Lies surrounded both of their lives. Both were supposed to be dead. No one knew he still lived in the shadows. No one knew that he took the life of the other. But things are not what they seem. She was once under his protection. Now she is claimed as his possession.

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 1: Payment and Possession  
  
He quietly sat in his room staring blankly at the reflective wooden floor. The delicate sake cup was gripped fiercely by white hands. They trembled desperately, but yet he did not notice as the sake steadily cascaded to the floor. The day had come. He had flirted with death before, but this experience was more dangerous than anyone could ever imagine.  
  
Dark eyes lifted up, vacantly watching the seconds drift by. Another minute is gone. Another moment wasted in vain. He sucked in his breath sharply, eyes widening in fear as recognition finally sunk in. Only a half hour remained until his fate was decided. Tremors shot throughout his body causing this breathing to deepen. Yes, he was panicking.  
  
Delicate sweat beads appeared on his forehead, accenting the already sweaty sheen coating his body. Kami would not grace him this time, and Lady Luck had abandoned him long ago. He winced as he remembered the official's laughs. Their job was to protect, and all they could do was turn him away in his hour of need.  
  
His eyes lowered once again, but his ears still stayed trained on the steady drumming of the clock. He could not blame the officials. After all, who would believe that the infamous shadow assassin was after him? The same assassin claimed to dead for over five years? Surely he was mistaken. But he was not.  
  
He still could not remember exactly why he had gone out of his way to hire this demon. Safety, yes, but were there not more equally qualified men for the job? And now he waited as the demon's fangs sought for his blood.  
  
A single tear pooled from his eye. Would she be alright? That is all that he cared about. That was what made him call upon this demon of the night. He tried to steady his hands as he poured himself more sake. He must not let him see himself like this. Not afraid.  
  
The candles lighting his room flashed out, allowing only the moonlight to be his guide. Frantically, his head whipped towards the clock. Only one minute remained. There was no escaping this now. His time had run out.  
  
He tried to light the candles once more, but the wicks would not allow it, protesting against the flames.  
"Leave them be, Kamiya," came a steady, hard voice.  
  
His body stopped still. However, he could still be seen trembling in the low lights. That menacing voice, the demon was here.  
  
Amber eyes could be seen from the shadows of his spacious room. His silent entry was an indication to his tremendous skill. The eyes were so cold that they paralyzed Kamiya on the spot, rendering him powerless. Those fearsome eyes narrowed slightly as the demon took a step out of the shadows. Kamiya stared. It was still a wonder to him how such a wisp of a man could be so deadly.  
  
The demon's red hair was illuminated by the soft moonlight, making the strands appear as a dancing flame. The sharp precision that shadowed his graceful steps were a stark reminder to the immense power that coursed through his being. As he stepped in front of the window, the moon was blocked from view. The escaping light surrounded him, framing his body in a ghostly haze. Kamiya's eyes were drawn to the scar on his pale face, tracing the symbol he had learned to associate with destruction. His deadly eyes laughed at Kamiya, daring him to try and stop the inevitable.  
"I do believe you owe me something, Kamiya."  
  
Kamiya shivered at the cold malice that was laced through the demon's voice. His time was up. May the heavens save his soul.  
"I...I am afraid that I do not...have the money." His voice was soft, dropping to a whisper as be finally broke the spell of the amber orbs. His throat was dry, and he swallowed nervously waiting for the demon to speak. He did not see the demon's eyes slit in annoyance.  
  
"You do not have the money? I am afraid that an answer like that just will not do." His head tilted to the side as he pondered, looking down at Kamiya's shrunken form. Even though Kamiya towered over his body, he was still small compared to this demon. A wicked smile danced across the hardened face of the assassin as he whispered, "I believe we can make another arrangement." His hand began to stroke the hilt of his katana, bringing his terms of payment out in the open.  
  
Kamiya's head shot up like an arrow. His voice could no longer conceal his fear as he sputtered out, "Another arrangement? All I need is a few more days and I could make the full..."  
  
"Enough," the demon growled. "I do not want these excuses. I have already determined the terms of your payment. I will not yield." His hand closed slowly over the hilt of his fatal blade. Tension filled the air as each waited for the moment where the demon would fall upon his prey.  
  
But Kamiya would not just sit back and die peacefully. No, he could not. He must save her. His hands slowly reached out for the sword that laid close to his side. He prayed to Kami that this demon would not realize what he was doing. Getting to his sword with him noticing was the only way he would be able to leave with his life still intact. However, he should have known that those amber eyes never miss a detail.  
  
This was all the demon needed to charge. This sword was revealed from its sheath, glowing in the moonlight. It took all that Kamiya had to bring his sword up to block the attack. Such speed and such force, now he knew why this demon was so feared.  
  
The sound of chuckling reached Kamiya's ears, penetrating the state of shock he was in.  
"Very good, Kamiya. You are better than I would have expected. However, it is not good enough to save your life."  
  
In a flash, he was gone. Kamiya quickly rose from his seated position and waited for the demon to show himself. Suddenly Kamiya turned around, bringing his sword up sideways, finally removing it from the sheath. A clash of metal was heard before the demon was made visible again. He growled once more, "Enough of this annoyance. I am afraid I will have to cut this game short."  
  
Again, he disappeared. Kamiya did not know where his killer had gone this time. A flash of light sparked across the floor. His eyes narrowed slightly as he pondered. His head twisted upwards, just in time to see the sight. The demon was above him, his flaming hair fluttering in the wind. Time seemed to stop as the blade raced towards Kamiya's skull. He moved back in vain, but the demon's fangs still managed to lay a fatal blow to his body.  
  
He fell to the floor in pain, as he watched the demon land gracefully on his haunches. He clutched his wound, willing himself to hold on. The demon smirked, wiping the red liquid from his katana.  
  
"I will not die yet. I will not let her down.." muttered Kamiya, breathing heavily from the immense pain shocking through his body.  
  
The amber eyed monster slowly turned to face his former employer. Slowly he made his way over to Kamiya's dying body. His sword still lay in his nimble hands as he kneeled down to look Kamiya in the eyes. Black and amber wills collided, each refusing to back down.  
  
A growl emitted from the delicate man's throat. He ducked his head down further to match Kamiya's before speaking.  
"Your life alone is not worth enough for my services. I will also be taking..."  
  
"No!" Kamiya stated, his voice low and dangerous. "You will not even lay one hand on her, Battousai. You are nothing but a murderer. Your filthy hands will not stain her."  
  
A sharp piercing pain shot through Kamiya's body as he felt Battousai's blade being pushed into his skin. He had not even seen the blade move. The speed of a god, yet Battousai was merely a man. He was no match for this assassin, and there was nothing he could do now.  
  
Battousai's voice was quiet but forceful. One did not need to see the dangerous look in his eyes to know he was in charge.  
"That is not for you to decide. Allow me to continue. I will also be taking her."  
  
Kamiya's eyes widened for one last time as a sword was driven through his throat. A final tear fell from his eyes. He could no longer protect her. He had failed.  
  
Blood streamed down Battousai's hands, but he did not notice. Slowly he rose, being careful not to disturb the body. Gracefully he strided to the shoji door, where he paused to clean and sheath his blade. Looking back at the scene he had created, a glint of recognition flashed through his eyes. Resting his head against the shoji, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His eyes reopened a moment later and the stoic look once more dominated his face. Stepping out into the night, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the bloody scene as his calling card.

* * *

TBC...  
  
Until Later, Formerly RurouniNikkitch13


	2. Rumors and Memories

TO THE REVIEWERS:

Nobody- thanks so much for reviewing again for me! you are awesome. you know what, by the time i have all of the chapters up, i will have 2 new ones for you let me know if you ever write anything, i would love to read it!

Nanakilover/Brukaoru-yeah, it does suck to get kicked off! without a warning too! grr! but here is a new chapter. and they will all be up soon  
  
AngelWingsbaka-bows thank you, thank you :)

somebody-thanks for the review! i hope that i updated quick enough for you!

goldmund1110-i am glad that you like! wait till some of the other chapters, some get interesting lol!

reignashii-yeap, gotta do one by one, i need to retype them all. but hey, they are coming!

kurio tamashii-it is a load of shit! i was pissed when it happened, i didnt even know why. but what can you do? at least i made a new account mawuahahahha! ;)

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 2: Rumors and Memories  
  
"They say he isn't dead after all. Rumors have it that he just killed a man last night, and not to far away at that."  
"I wonder what the police will do about it."  
"All I know is that I don't feel safe anymore. He could come for anyone."  
  
The whispers were everywhere. All of Tokyo had learned of this return from the underworld. All except for one girl.  
  
Kaoru walked slowly down the streets, cautiously watching the townspeople. What were they gossiping about now? It was only when she heard the name 'Battousai' spit from one of their mouths that she stopped. Turning her head sharply she asked, "Excuse me, but did you just say the Battousai?"  
  
The woman glanced over at the owner of the voice, sizing her up before nodding. "Hai, he is back."  
  
"You must be mistaken. He was killed years ago."  
  
"I am afraid that I am not mistaken. A man was just died by his blade last night."  
  
Kaoru paled. It could not be true that he was loose once again. 'But he was killed by...' she thought. She shook her head, causing her raven silk hair to crash softly against her face. Turning to the women once more she said, "It is a shame. I only hope that we will all be safe."  
  
The woman nodded viciously, agreeing with Kaoru wholeheartedly. "Let Kami save us all."  
  
Kaoru's blue orbs blinked before bowing to the woman and continuing on her way. She sighed. Something new was always happening in Tokyo. If only it were something less haunting this time.  
  
Her delicate feet glided silently against the old dirt road as she traveled back to her dojo. She had no real desire to return there. With no students the large training school could get very lonely. If only her father hadn't died. After his death she had inherited the school. However, the students had left, not wanting to be trained by a woman.  
  
She scowled at the thought. She was just as strong as any man. They were all just blinded by their arrogance. 'One day I shall show them all' she thought with a smile.  
  
At the dojo, she slid open the shoji to her room. Slipping out of her vivid kimono, she slid into her much preferred training gi. There was nothing else to do. She would train now and sharpen her already powerful skills with a bokken. After all, it might come in handy now that the Battousai had returned.

* * *

His haunting eyes scanned the crowd as he trekked down the streets. No one had noticed him yet, for he had traveled in the shadows. The element of surprise had always been one of his favorite tricks. It had helped him defeat every enemy he had ever encountered.  
  
For the time being he wanted no attention drawn to him. He preferred to be left alone from the screaming and fear that had always graced his name. All he wanted now was to see his newly acquired property. He was going to the Kamiya dojo. He had watched over its inhabitants for 5 years now, but this time it was different. Now it was his to do as he pleased.  
  
Slithering before the dojo gate, he stood for a moment before he launched himself into a nearby tree. He silently searched the dojo before his eyes narrowed upon finding what he wanted. As he watched her, a memory flashed to his mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
He looked at the man seated behind the desk. This man was carefully working a large bag in his hand, smirking at the Battousai.  
  
"You have a service that I would like, Battousai," the man said calmly.  
  
Battousai's head lowered as his eyes bore into the man, reading through all of his actions. He smiled as he realized that the man was intimidated by him. They all were.  
  
"My services are not for sale," Battousai stated, letting his voice drop dangerously low. The man shivered slightly before tossing the pack to the Battousai.  
  
"What if you received one of these a month. Are you available now?" the man asked as he raised his eyes to observe the Battousai.  
  
He was greeted by an impassive face that revealed nothing. Yellow eyes dropped to the pack, carefully weighing it in his hand. He stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating the deal. Finally his eyes rose, glancing at the man. The man shuddered, fearing he had angered the skilled assassin.  
  
"It would allow you to live quietly for a while. Perhaps all will forget about you."  
  
Battousai's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step forward. "No one can ever forget the damage that I have caused." He paused before continuing. "I will accept your deal. However, I have some conditions of my own."  
  
The man's eyes widened slightly before asking with a trembling voice, "And they would be..."  
  
"I will do with the enemies as I please. You will also not tell me how to handle any situation. I am free to go and leave as I wish..." His hand lowered to his sword as he finished his sentence, "...and also, if you are late in any payment, I hold the right to decide the terms of punishment."  
  
The man sat shocked, finally becoming fully afraid. He nodded eventually, sealing his fate with this once action.  
  
The Battousai smiled eerily. Turning around, he strode to the door. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. His flaming hair blocked his face, but traces of his calculating eyes could still be seen.  
"Good. I will begin tonight. This better be worth my time, Kamiya."  
  
And with that he walked out of the room, slamming the shoji shut with enough force to shake the walls. He did not hear Kamiya's sigh of regret.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The first time he had laid eyes upon her was in this very tree. Then too she was practicing with her bokken. She was strong, but still was no where near his league. He shook his elegant head, remembering how much trouble this little spitfire gets into. She was more trouble than he was getting paid for.  
  
He smirked as she stopped her training. She was completely oblivious to his presence. He continued to watch her until her form disappeared within the dojo. His eyes flashed. He would change things tomorrow. It was time that she learned her place, and learned that she was no longer free to do as she pleased.  
  
Watching the dojo for a few more minutes, he then whispered, "It is high time that we finally get a chance to meet. I will see you tomorrow, Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
And with that he was gone, the only evidence of his presence being the slightly trembling leaves.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Introduction and Tears

To the Reviews:  
  
Reignashii- hehe, thanks for rereading my story! hey, you never know, maybe you will find things you never noticed!

Nanakilover/Brukaoru-thanks for reviewing for me! you always did rock! hehe kenshin's stealth powers, i wish i had that, he is so freakin cool...

nobody-hey, what were your other pennames? hmm? i would love to read them, or know if i had! lol, i am sure that you could kick my but in writing! you are already back in school? wow, i have 22 days left before i start, but i will keep leaving you after school reads!

goldmund-do not fear! there is more mystery and confusion to come! as well as many arguments between kaoru and kenshin. kaoru will not find out the truth for quite some time, i just finished that chapter (number 11) so you have some time! lol

ahem-thank you for telling me. it didn't strike me at first since people have posted "porn" of equal or greater stature than i. i am sorry if it offends you, but a romance scene was the entire basis for one of my stories. i just feel that if detail and description is required to make a good scene, then love scenes should be no different...and for the record, i do not get off to any love scenes in stories

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD  
  
Chapter 3: Introduction and Tears  
  
A pale shimmering uchikake slipped over her smooth flesh. It caressed over her shoulders and kissed her chest as her small hands pulled it together, tying it gently at the waist with a matching obi. Slowly, hands reached up to her hair, freeing the shining mass from a loose braid. Gently waves tumbled down her lithe back as she ran her hand down its length. Her feet glided effortlessly to the window. Piercing blue orbs gazed into the yard, enjoying the feel of sunshine of her pale face.  
  
Her body stilled as she listened intensely. Her brows creased slightly as she urged her ears to grasp a farther range. Finally, she leaned back from the window. Those delicate hands perched upon the window sill. The refined lines of her face hardened in displeasure. She could not hear a sound. The absence of all noise distressed her. Something was different about today.  
  
Turning around, she moved to collect her bathing supplies. Perhaps a hot bath would help to ease the sinking feeling rising in her stomach. Sighing, she stepped out into the sunshine, shivering slightly as the sun's rays passed over her body. A smile graced across her face. Yes, a bath would be lovely.

* * *

A cup traced across his lips as a sweet liquid danced down his throat. Calloused hands removed the steaming cup from his mouth and escorted it back to its place on the saucer.  
  
Inhaling deeply, he savored the quiet that dominated his mornings. If only all of his days could be this quiet. Golden eyes opened slowly, steadily gaining coldness with each passing second. It was true. These past years had been relativity quiet for him, but he could no longer live in such a way. Yes, he had taken the job with hopes of fading into oblivion, but with no success. He had enough waiting, his patience had grown thin.  
  
Standing up, his experienced hands gathered the flaming silk that flowed down his back. Carefully, he smoothed it down before capturing the liquid fire in a leather band. Several strands managed to escape from the trap, falling to frame his youthful face. The silken strands swayed slightly with his movements. They teased his cheeks, falling over his face, veiling his eyes from the world.  
  
Finally, he grasped the deathly katana that lay by his side. Sliding it into his belt, his hand came up to his sleek face. Tracing a solitary finger over his scar, he closed his shocking eyes once more.  
  
This was a daily ritual for him, reminding himself of whom he once was and who he is now. Suddenly, the hand dropped away, and deadly orbs opened to the world.  
  
His feet soundlessly padded to the shoji before sliding it open and stepping out into the light. A scow adorned his face. He would have to be careful today. It would be easy to recognize him on a clear day such as this.  
  
A toss of his head made the light scatter across his hair, making the ruby strands come alive. Lifting his head up, he allowed his face to visibly harden. A hand engulfed his katana as he slowly began his trek to the dojo, to where he would introduce himself to his property.

* * *

Her petite hand reached out to caress the aged plaque that hung from the dojo wall. Her hand lowered, her mind becoming plagued with memories. It was her father's plaque, stating him as master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Directly next to it stood a similar plaque, yet to be worn by the winds of time. Across it read 'Kaoru Kamiya-Assistant Master.'  
  
Bringing her head up, she glanced across the plaques, only stopping when her eyes lay upon the swords on the adjacent wall. Walking over to them, she ran her calloused palms over their sheaths. She was amazed by the excellent craftsmanship that they possessed.  
  
She sighed as sadness and confusion washed over her beautiful features. Carefully, she picked up a bokken from the rack. Training was the only way she knew to release the emotions that she was feeling.  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she stepped back into the sunshine once again. Ignoring the panging alarm in her mind, she moved further into the yard. Raising her arms, she began by executing a perfect swing of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  
  
Kaoru's body glistened with sweat in the afternoon sun. Her muscles ached from practicing, but she would not allow herself to stop just yet.  
  
His eyes watched her from the shades of tress. A smile teased his lips as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Her eyes were spared from the gruesome and awkward sight that composed of his smile. The years of heartless killing had stripped away any beauty that it might have held. The time was almost right. He could see the labor that harbored in her every move. Soon it would be time.  
  
She let out a loud sigh as she brought her bokken down one last time. Just as she was allowing herself to relax, a foreign sound came to her ears causing her to tense once again. Someone was clapping.  
  
Whirling her head towards the sound, she could see no one.  
"You need to straighten your arms after you swing. That way you can brace yourself for your opponents counter."  
  
The voice was strange to her. She shivered slightly before the fire awoke in her eyes. "Who are you? Show yourself," she called out to the shadows.  
  
A figure moved from behind the trees. It stepped out into the yard. The sun's rays came from behind the figure, causing an eerie shadow to fall across the stranger's face. Taking a step backwards, she turned her head to the side in fear. Why did that figure look so damn familiar?  
  
Sharp yellow eyes bore into her as he stepped forward once again, lifting the shadows from his face. A cool reply came to her, "Hello, Kaoru."  
  
She gasped. Her eyes traced over his face, lingering on the deep cross-shaped scar and the flaming hair. It couldn't be, could it?"Who...Who are you?" she whispered softly.  
  
He blinked at her impassively. "Who am I? I am the Battousai. But you will know me as your new master."  
  
The overpowering look of fear on her face was soon replaced by anger. "Master? Who are you to say that?" she said hatefully, forgetting who she was standing before. His eyes slit as he advanced towards her once more.  
  
"I can say whatever I wish, lovely. I own you," he whispered fiercely. She trembled at his voice, but held her ground. She would not back down before him. But that did not stop her large eyes from cautiously watching every move that he made.  
  
"You do not own me," she spit out, raising her bokken unconsciously in defense. "I am not for sale. I am not a geisha that can be bought for your disgusting fantasies." Her eyes flamed in anger. She would not allow even a fearsome man such as the Battousai control her life. Not even a man that was supposed to be dead.  
  
In a flash he was upon her, forcing her to drop her bokken in surprise. He was holding her wrists tightly as he towered over. She tried to ignore the pain that was rising in her wrists as she felt him breath on her face. What had she done?  
  
"You will be my geisha if I please, woman." His breath was even on her skin, making it tingle in some strange pleasure. However, his voice made her skin crawl, immediately stripping away any pleasure she might have gotten. "You are right, though."  
  
He could read the confusion that flashed over the pain and fear in her eyes.  
"You are not for sale. No one shall own you but me," he growled. "However, you were sold to me...by your father."  
  
Her eyes widened, a wild fury taking over her body. "You lie!" she screamed frantically. She thrashed wildly, trying desperately to escape form this man. A strangled cry emitted from her throat as his grasp tightened.  
  
Shoving her backwards, her feet moved unsteadily. Show would have fallen if it were not for the wrenching grip he had on her. Finally, he back found support as her body slammed into a wall.  
  
"Stop," he called to her. The thrashing only grew worse as she cried out, thinking of nothing but fleeing from this killer. Violently, her body was slammed into the wall again. Gasping for air, she stilled as his growling came to hair width from her lips.  
  
"Stop this woman. I do not lie. Your father gave you to me..." he removed one hand from her wrist, trailing it up her shaking arm before grasping her fragile chin. "...right before I killed him."  
  
He watched as her face paled and her eyes grew distant. Silent tears traveled down her face as she pulled back slightly. Words could be heard from her mouth as she whispered repeatedly, "You lie."  
  
Her body became limp, sliding down the wall. His strong arms captured her, forcing her to stand once again. Moving closer to her, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair mixed with the salty flavor of her tears.  
  
Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Believe me. You are mine now. I will not tolerate your misbehavior. I do not want to have to hurt you. I do not like damaged goods, that I do not."  
  
A racking sob rang out through the air. He frowned. Was she listening to him at all? Releasing her from his grasp, he let her sink to the ground. She wrapped herself in her arms trying to find comfort. His eyes flashed at the sight.  
  
"I will return," he said solemnly as he turned on his heel. Before he could get far, he heard a tiny whisper that made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Why?" came a tiny whisper. Looking back over his shoulder, he smirked as his eyes ran over her body.  
  
"That will all come with time, my Kaoru."  
  
Once again he walked on, becoming swallowed by the shadows of the fading light. Her body shuddered once more time fore all was lost to the hysterical pain that consumed her body. She lay there crying, not caring as the sun slowly began to surrender to the night.

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: how am I doing? If you have any suggestions or hopes for the story, let me know! I love to hear them, and you never know...it could show up in the story!! :) 


	4. Dinner and Tea

To The Reviewers:  
  
Nobody-what is this? your baby? i want to read it! you cant hide it from me! i want to review and read into the story too! it sounds like it will be interesting. i cant wait for you to see the new chapters, i really think that you will like them. chapter 11 is getting good, and you will be shocked, kenshin says more than 1 line!   
  
Nankilover/brukaoru-yes you do rock! and it is sad for kaoru, but if it wasnt, i wouldnt have an interesting story!  
  
saskia2-yea, it is a serious story, but there is some slight humor here and there. i hope this chapter clears up the living arangements, if not, then let me know and i will try and fix it!

reignashii-hehe i am glad you are picking up new things, but if they are new or not, that will be my little secret! mawuahah!

lei- a uchikake is a sleeping robe or an outer robe thing

cisne-thank you so much for picking up on that error, i had no idea. although it doesnt matter too much for the rest of the story, i will get around to fix my error and make a note for future reference. i am glad that you like the story, too!

goldmund-thank ya, my dear! i like the battousai evil too, i plan on him staying that way for a long LONG time, even when he is trying to be kind, lol!

inu n kenshin lovr-i agree, a lot of k/k stories are the same. i really tried to make this different through the descriptions and emotions used.and in answer to your questions: nope, no tomoe in this story, and yes, he does have the scar, but it doesnt play any part in this story, it is only really there for people who have heard of the battousai to help identify him.  
  
THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 4: Dinner and Tea  
  
A shadow crawled across the wall, making Kaoru jump in fear. She had been like this for two days now. Two days ago that monster had walked into her life. She was afraid. If it was true that he had killed her father, would she follow the same fate?  
  
Every movement stopped her heart, pounding the blood through her veins. She had not seen the Battousai since that day in the yard. But that did not rid her of the feeling that eyes were upon her. He was close by, she knew it, but she could not tell when he would come next.  
  
She sighed as she reached over to snuff out the candle that lay next to her futon. Falling back, she sprawled across the sheets, trying to get comfortable. Her hand absently traced designs into the sheets as silent tears caressed her cheeks. Her eyes drifted shut while she mumbled to herself. At last her hand began to slow and her breathing became even. Sleep had descended upon her.

* * *

Glowing amber eyes materialized in the darkness of Kaoru's room. The white socks that covered his feet killed any sound. His dark gi blended perfectly into the restless shadows of the night.  
  
He stood over her small form, wondering just how much power lay hidden inside her. A peaceful trance fell across her features. The moonlight spilled across her, highlighting her natural beauty. Yes, she was beautiful, but she was also a hinder to him. Her stubbornness would create problems.  
  
His face showed no emotion as he watched her sleep for a few more moments. Turning softly, he walked out of the room, making sure not to wake her. As he traveled down the dark hall, he took in his surroundings. Pausing here and there, his large hand ran over various objects. They were all his now. But for some reason it did not give him the pleasure that he expected.  
  
A smile still ghosted over his face. He could get used to living here, as long as Kaoru learned her place. An empty room fell before him. Perhaps he would make this his room. He walked in and leaned against the wall, eventually sliding down it. Resting his katana against his shoulder, he allowed himself to be lulled into sleep by the gentle breeze that sung throughout the night.

* * *

Kaoru wiped at her eyes as she stood in the kitchen. A yawn escaped her lips. She couldn't help it; she was too worried about what the Battousai had said to rest properly. She felt lifeless inside. Was it true? Was her father really dead now?  
  
Tears streamed down her face. The crystal shaped drops fell gracefully down to the counter, falling over her hands as she tried to chop vegetables. It became too much for her to bear. The once steady chopping stopped, her shoulders hunching over as sobs racked throughout her body. The tears were so thick that she did not even see that spark that rose up from the lit stove.  
  
Flames erupted around her, causing her head to fly up in alarm. Surprise stilled her body, freezing her to the spot. Blue eyes reflected dancing flames, widening as the flames continued to grow.  
  
A hand snaked around her waist, drawing her back into a warm mass. Smoke began to fill the air and a sharp hissing rand throughout her ears. Slowly, the smoke began to lift. Blinking rapidly, she looked over at the person before her. There she was, nestled safely in the Battousai's chest as he held an empty pitcher of water over the stove.  
  
His eyes bore into her, making her feel uneasy.  
"You are not supposed to burn the food, woman."  
  
His low voice pulled her out of her stupor and she wretched herself out of his grasp. An elegant eyebrow rose as he turned towards her.  
  
"Well now, what happened to the feisty woman that I met before?" he asked, taking a step to her.  
  
Kaoru began to shake, her body was betraying her.  
  
"Stay away from me, you beast!" she spat, backing away from him.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, frowning at her.  
  
"Beast? I think not. Now sit, woman."  
  
She blankly stared at him, confused by what he had just said. He wasn't coming after her?...and did he just save her?  
  
He turned to the stove, putting on a fresh pot of water to boil. She tensed as he picked up a knife, but calmed some when he resumed chopping the vegetables. She continued to stare, confusing still cripiling her mind. When he heard no noise, he looked back at her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I said sit, woman. Do not disobey."  
  
His voice was low, almost growling at her. A surge of anger came over her as she slid down the wall into a sitting position by the table. Just what was he up to?  
  
She continued to watch him with teary eyes as Battousai began to cook. In no time his careful hands had prepared a steaming bowl of rice and vegetables. He towered over her, looking down with cold eyes. She looked up at him, blinking back tears. He looked out of place holding the bowl. The devoid assassin gently placed the bowl of food before her.  
"Eat," he said before walking back to the counter.  
  
She looked at the bowl cautiously before throwing her arms in front of her chest and replying, "No. Who knows what kind of poison you put in this."  
  
The soft clatter at the counter stopped. His narrowed yellow eyes appeared over his shoulder, with the rest of his body following shortly after.  
"Eat, woman," he growled.  
  
Kaoru's body shook, she had to get away from him. She stirred from her position, preparing to leave the kitchen for the safety of her room.  
"I don't want to. Not something prepared by you."  
  
She glared at him defiantly, daring him to force her. The Battousai sauntered over to her, kneeling down until his body was next to hers. Once she felt his warm breath on her ear, she started. A calloused hand reached out and grabbed her chin roughly, bringing it back to meet his lips.  
  
She couldn't help the fear that coursed through her body. Straining her eyes, he could barely be seen from the corner of her eye. But she could not miss the angry glare that was housed inside his eyes. She was pushing him, placing herself into a dangerous position.  
  
He waited momentarily, trying to regain the control that was slipping through his grasp. Why must she be so belligerent?  
"If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so long ago. Do not test me, woman."  
  
With a flick of his wrist, she was sent tumbling to the floor. Her long ebony hair was strewn all about her as she watched him. He remained on his haunches, paralizying her with his gaze. Her pulse was racing, waiting until he moved. She looked beautiful so helpless.  
  
Eventually he stood, tossing the flames that had fallen over his shoulder onto his back. He calmly walked out of the kitchen. Kaoru could hear the soft sliding of a shoji from somewhere down the hall.  
  
She sat in shock for a minute more before getting up to run down the hall to her room. Flinging open her door, she dashed into the far corner. Sliding into the corner, she allowed tears to run down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

He could hear her every move. He had listened to her pad down the hallway and forced open her door. The force she used had made his sensitive ears cringe. Her sobbing followed soon after. The vibrations could be felt through the floor as she finally fell over into a sleep. Now he listened with his eyes closed, focusing on the sound.  
  
Gentle rustles of fabric could be distinguished. He could just picture Kaoru now, tossing and flailing in her troubled sleep. After all, she had done so many times during his nightly watches over her.  
  
Sighing, he unfolded himself from his seated position, rebinding his hair as she exited the room. Making his way into the kitchen, he placed a pot of water upon the cold stove, patiently waiting for it to boil.  
  
Sitting once more, he closed his eyes to return his focus to Kaoru's disturbed rest. Perhaps he would tell her all that had happened. Giving a snort and a toss of his graceful head, he decided against it. He would wait until she had learned to behave properly. Her obedience would be rewarded with the truth.  
  
Opening one eye, he impassively glanced at the water. White foam bulged at the top, threatening to spill over the sides. Fetching a cup, he poured the steaming water in. Tea would soothe her. Walking into her room, he stopped as he saw her.  
  
Her face was twisted into a painful wince and her eyebrows creased together worriedly. Sweat coated her body, causing her locks to stick heavily against her heated skin. Scowling slightly, he made his way over to her.  
  
Placing down the tea, one of his powerful arms craned around her back, drawing her up into a sitting position. In an instant her eyes flashed open. Seeing the Battousai beside her, Kaoru let out a cry as she tried to squirm away. His only response was to tighten his grip on her. Holding the cup before her, he called out to her. "Drink. It will calm you."  
  
Her head twisted to glare at him. "And what do you care if I am calm?"  
  
She watched his eyes close. Soon she was reintroduced with his haunting, yet beautiful eyes. "I cannot sleep if you continue to make so much noise, woman."  
  
A snort fell from her delicate nose as she opened her mouth to comment. He took that moment to gently place the cup against her lips. Tipping back her chin, he allowed more of the warm liquid to glide down her throat. Her eyes widened, and her hands flew up to grasp his wrist in hopes of removing the cup from her lips.  
  
But his hand would not budge. She felt the sweet tea doing its job, and she soon found herself relaxing against her will. Her small hand fell away from his steady wrist as she allowed him to feed her more.  
  
Finally, the sup left her mouth, leaving her longing for more of its sweetness. His hand slipped out from under her back, softly laying her onto the ground. Immediately she missed the warmth. She had forgot that his arm was there, and mentally scolded herself for allowing him to touch her in such a manner.  
  
Raising her eyes to look at him, she noticed that he was still watching her. "How did you know that it would work?" she whispered, fascinated by his hunch.  
  
An emotion flashed across his eyes, but it was impossible for her to read. "Tea is the same thing that has calmed me on many sleepless nights."  
  
He turned away, making his way to the shoji. "My name is not woman, Battousai," she called out, trying to cover up a yawn. He stopped in the doorway, the light casting soothing patterns across his hair and back. Kaoru watched, holding her breath.  
  
Finally, his calm answer came. "And my name is not Battousai, Kaoru."  
  
And then he was gone, leaving a shocked Kaoru in his wake.

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Until later, your humble servant, RurouniNikkitch13 


	5. Fight and Flee

To the Reviewers!  
  
Nobody- mawuahaha i can't wait to read pills, this will be fun....yeah kenshin doesn't really do much to her cooking, but i thought it would be silly to have a cold killer try and tell kaoru that her cooking is good. and you know what, dont worry about spelling bansages wrong...i still struggle, you would laugh at how long it took me to get the hang of success!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru- hehe it is a fun line, i was so pround when i thought of it. although, this chapter has another of my favorite one liners, mawuahahah!

reignashii-next chapter!!

mademoiselle anime-i am so glad that you like the story!

tairayball15-lol thank you for the lovely review! i hope that this is a quick enough update for you!

kurio tamashii-thanks for the update! i am glad that you got the email, i hope that it helped you some. getting kicked off the site sucks, damn them for not warning us!!!!

kaoru gal-thanks!!!

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD  
  
Chapter 5: Fight and Flee  
  
A stoic man sat behind a plain desk. His arms were crossed across his chest as his wolf-like eyes narrowed at the knock from the door. Scowling, he took the time to light a long cigarette before calling out, "Enter."  
  
A small, timid teen opened the door slowly, his downcast eyes occasionally flickering up to gage the mood of his superior. "Forgive me for interrupting you, Sir, but I have important news for you."  
  
The thin man at the desk rose, moving to stand next to the window. "Well, what is it then. I do not have all day, Akito."  
  
Sweat appeared on Akito's brow, openly showing his discomfort. "Well, it is rumored that the Battousai is in town, Sir."The elder's eyes narrowed even more as he took an extended hit of nicotine. "Yes, I am aware. Is that all?"

"Rumor has it that he is staying at the Kamiya dojo."  
  
The hand traveling to the man's mouth stopped in mid air as his eyes flashed to glare at Akito. Akito shifted nervously, uncomfortable under the intense glare. "Lt. Hajime?"  
  
"That will be all, Akito," he said as he turned back to the window. After a soft click was heard from the door, Saito Hajime smiled to himself. "So, he is back...and it seems he has found himself a wench as well. It won't be long now until everyone will know." Lighting another cigarette, he allowed the match to cascade to the floor. His large foot stepped over the dying flame, smothering it immediately. "What will happen now, Kenshin Himura?"

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she leaned against the dojo wall. She was starving. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. She would have gotten food, but the Battousai had been cooking. She did not trust him enough for that.  
  
Kaoru had been going out of her way to avoid him, trying to distance herself from that beast. Perhaps he would get bored and leave. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, allowing herself to relax as she reflected upon what has happened.  
  
Kaoru had only seen him once since last night. He had made breakfast this morning. It had been and almost identical scene from the night before. However, this time she had not ended upon the floor. Learning from last night, she had left as soon as she had heard him growl.  
  
Suddenly, her body tensed. He was watching her, he was in the dojo. Opening her eyes slowly, azure and amber locked together. They stood there unmoving for a few moments, each carefully studying the other. Finally, he took a step into the dojo, the sunlight forming behind him to create a heavenly frame. Kaoru snorted at the thought. Heavenly? Never, he was only fit for the hells.  
  
"It's time for lunch," he said. Battousai's low voice sent strange chills down her spine, creating a mixture of fear and intrigue. Crossing her arms across her chest she said, "I thought that we had been over this enough. I do not want to touch anything that you have cooked."  
  
And then he was beside her, trapping her in between his arms. His eyes flashed, he was getting aggravated with this game. Battousai grabbed her waist and draped her over his shoulder like she was a child.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, and by the time the shock wore off, they were already entering the dojo yard. "Let me down!" he screeched, hitting his back with all of her fury. However, he merely grunted in response.  
  
Entering the kitchen, he dropped her on the ground. Kaoru cried out in pain before twisting her head to glare at him. For once, she made him freeze. "You revolting beast!" she hissed.  
  
Her trance was broken at that point and he moved to her, pulling her up to the table. A bowl was placed upon it, waiting for her. He would have her do this, she must submit. "Eat, damnit. I will not have you starve yourself."  
  
She bit at his hands as they came close to her. "And why do you care if I starve?" He froze once again. Damn this girl. He stood immediately. Kaoru slumped over some, losing the balance that she had in his grasp. His eyes narrowed at her. "You are mine, that is why." Turning away from her, he said, "Don't eat. Do as you wish. I do not care, that I do not."  
  
He strode out of the room, the anger visible in his clipped, yet controlled, step. Looking around, she waited a few more minutes to make sure he was not returning. Finally, she relaxed and picked up her chopsticks. She was too hungry to ignore this food. She no longer cared if the Battousai had prepared it as she indulged herself in its heavenly taste.

* * *

A week has gone by since that day. He had been living in the Kamiya dojo for over a week now. He shook his head at the thought. Why was he still here? This wisp on a woman pushed him like no other. It took all of his control not to hurt her and to walk away from her sharp tongue and piercing eyes. Those eyes. They would be so beautiful if they did not always reflect anger.  
  
His gaze traveled down to his rough hands. Why was she still so angry? She avoided him at all costs. Would these hands of his really hurt her? His stark eyes narrowed. Why was he even wondering about this? His eyes were shifting, with slight wisps of lavender visible before being overcome by amber.  
  
Damn this woman. He picked up the rag that was at his side and began to polish the katana that lay on his lap. She had learned how to avoid him. Kaoru was clever, he would give her that.  
  
Since that day last week, she would wait until after he was gone to sneak into the kitchen to eat her share of food. She thought that he didn't know, but he could hear every step that she took.  
  
Picking up the sword from his lap, he held it up to the light. It gleamed beautifully, looking like it have never been tainted with blood. He caught his reflection on the blade, and stilled immediately.  
  
The scar on his face would never allow him to forget who he was, nor would it ever allow anyone else to forget. He was forever trapped in this hell, forever he tied with this title...Battousai.  
  
He moved away, gracefully unwinding his legs to stand. If only he could hear his real name once again. To here Kenshin roll sweetly from crimson lips, to have someone forget.  
  
It was time for him to serve dinner, to begin this game of Kaoru's once again. It was her choice not to confront him. Perhaps he should be grateful. But he would not admit it. It aggravated him more not to see her than to listen to her disobedience.  
  
Silently he filled two bowls and placed them on the table. He sat down and began his meal, closing his eyes to savor the taste. He heard a slight shuffle that sparked his curiosity. He popped his eyes open lazily, only to see Kaoru standing near him, shifting uncomfortably while trying to decide to sit with him or not.  
  
He closed his eyes once more, hoping it would encourage her to make a decision. And it did. She sighed heavily and moved to sit, still keeping a careful eye on the Battousai. They ate in silence, and somehow it was not uncomfortable. Kaoru should learn that he would not hurt her unless provoked.  
  
Upon setting down his bowl, Battousai looked over at Kaoru. She was staring at him while playing with the sleeve of her purple kimono. Her raven hair was down, gently lying across her breasts. He raised a crimson eyebrow. She wanted to say something. "What is it?" he asked, his low sultry voice breaking the silence.  
  
She smiled wickedly and tilted her head to the side. "Would you really like to know?" she prodded. He looked away, having no desire to start this now. "If you wish."  
  
Shrugging, she got up, collecting the dishes to take to the sink. "It's nothing really. I was just thinking how appropriate it is that your hair resembles the color of blood."  
  
His muscles contracted, tensing as his mind boiled. His eyes flashed with fury as his head snapped over to her. He growled at her. And all she did was smile sweetly at him before turning back to her task.  
  
It was only when a warm hand grabbed her arm and flung her against the wall that she panicked. The plates crashed to the floor, splintering into fine jagged pieces. One hand was on her arm while the other coiled around her throat, pinning her to the wall. "You bitch!" he hissed. He would no longer tolerate this. She struggled against him, kicking and screaming as his grasp became tighter. "You will not speak to me in such a way unless you wish to die, Kaoru."  
  
It was getting harder for her to breathe, she had to act now. Aiming her foot, she kicked hard, managing to hit him in the shin. He grunted and loosened his grip. She pushed his chest, flinging away from him. She tried to run but a hand came down around her wrist, throwing her off balance. She crashed to the floor, landing next to the broken pottery.  
  
He was immediately upon her, straddling her flailing legs. Battousai leaned down close to her, growling against her lips. She could see the swirling of his eyes as he warred with himself to keep control. It was mesmerizing, but she was too proud not to fight now.  
  
Opening her mouth, she moved up slightly, capturing his bottom lip in her teeth. Biting down hard, blood immediately filled her mouth, tingling against her tongue. Battousai jerked back, one hand flying to his lips as she shook with anger.  
  
That was all she needed. Grabbing a piece of the broken plates, she screamed as she slashed him, creating a gash in his gi. He roared in surprise and pain. Kaoru shoved hard against his chest, successfully rolling him off of her. And she ran, ran into the night like a wild animal. Kaoru did not care where she was going to, as long as it was not here.  
  
"Kaoru!" Battousai raged, standing by the door. Damn her, damn this woman. He was debating whether to go after her or not. To let her get hurt, or to keep her safe. His eyes were wide, with frightening shades of amber crashing together. He panted hard, sweat beginning to dampen his hair. He could not feel the pain at his side, or the blood running down him. He was too busy fighting in his mind.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled, punching the ground enough to make it tremor slightly. His knuckles split, blood oozing out to match the pattern of blood on his lips. He rose from his position, his breathing becoming even more labored. He truly looked like a demon now.  
  
He drew his sword, flinging it to the wall. It sliced into the plaster, imbedding itself deeply. His fists clenched, becoming white. It clashed starkly with the bright blood that flowed down his hand. Finally, his breathing began to slow, however his eyes were as wild as ever. She had gotten away from him. He stalked over to the wall, pulling out his sword smoothly and twisting his hand to return it to its sheath. He walked back over to the door, looking out into the darkness. Stepping into the night, he grimaced. That was it, she was his. He was going after her.

* * *

TBC...  
  
I hope you like this one, it's probably my favorite chapter so far. Let me know what you think! -RurouniNikkitch13


	6. Lost and Found

To The Reviewers:  
  
Nobody: heck, i would give him the food for free! hahah! and bah on you, your story has my full dedication tonight, mawuahahaha! i will be the judge of its quality, and i have good feelings about it!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: thats my favorite quote of the chapter too! let me know what your fav. quote of this chapter is!

Nekotsuki: thank you for re-reviewing! i have two more new chapters ready to go, so watch out for chapters 10 and 11!

Kurio Tamashii-quick updates are always fun! thanks for reviewing!

maureen- thanks so much!

reignashii-haha someone is a bit hyper, ne? ;) and yep, saitou was always there! lol good thing you are rereading!

tiaravball15-kaoru kicks butt! wooo! i guess you will have to wait and see what kenshin does!

mademoiselle anime-

cisne-you weren't rude at all! i appreciate all the help, afterall, i want this story to seem realistic! thanks for all of the support!

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD  
  
Chapter 6: Lost and Found  
  
Kaoru shivered as she glanced around her. The surroundings seemed so cold and foreign even though she was walking through her familiar village. Her normally bright eyes were lifeless, too afraid and tired to fight anymore. Her feet dragged limply, swollen and bleeding from her frantic run through the woods.  
  
The streets were silent and empty. Yet, her body could not relax. It was only a matter of time before he came after her. She did not know what he would do to her once she was caught. She could feel the chains in her mind that slowed her movements. She was still shocked that she had managed to get away from the Battousai, and even more surprised that she had managed to strike him.  
  
The night wore on as she padded through the streets, looking for anyone who would help her in her flight. But there was no one. She was alone, as she always was. What Kaoru wouldn't give not to feel this way anymore. But no, she was trapped in this hell that swallowed her more everyday.  
  
Tears marred her face and dirt stained her kimono. Several rips adorned her clothing after getting caught on various branches. However, Kaoru kept on not wanting to believe that there was no escape for her. Walking blindly, she stumbled on invisible barriers, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Her body shook as her limbs became weaker, giving into her fatigue. Trying to stand, she found that she could not. Instead her body surrendered to the night. Sobbing herself to sleep, she fell into a troubled sleep, not caring that she was in the middle of the street.

* * *

Battousai stalked quietly through the woods, watching closely for any signs of Kaoru. Just how far had she gotten in that short time that he was distracted? He had been searching for this woman for hours, and she still could not be found.  
  
His senses were clouded by some foreign emotion, causing him to lose focus. He could feel the blood surging through him in this uneasiness. Kenshin did not know when it had happened, but somewhere over the course of these five years he had begun to think of Kaoru as his.  
  
He had been the one to watch over her, and to protect her from harm. Eventually time had made his stoic watch bloom into possessiveness. The thought of her running from him pulled on that side of him. He did not know how to handle this emotion...except to have her return.  
  
A slight dent in the ground grasped his attention. Kneeling down to the ground, he ran his fingers over the mark. It was made from Kaoru's sandal, he knew it. His head rose, his mystified eyes glaring into the distance. She was heading towards the village.  
  
His eyes narrowed and hardened slightly. There were many dangers in town, especially if word had gotten out that he was staying in her dojo. The ends of his lips twitched upwards. Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to let everyone know that Kaoru belonged to the Battousai.  
  
Slowly, his body rose up from the ground. His eyes did not waver from the direction of the village. Battousai's body began to move forward, unconsciously moving faster with each step. Weaving through the trees, he finally broke out onto a dirt path leading to the village. However, the sight made him stop still. The sun was rising, casting lights that faded into a deep blue. Blue like Kaoru's eyes. He took a step forward, calling out "Kaoru" absently.  
  
It was light. The villagers would be out soon. She could get hurt. His eyes narrowed at the thought. No one would harm what was his. He must find her. Breaking into a run, he flew to her, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

* * *

The soft mummer of whispers greeted Kaoru's ears as she awoke. Her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright morning light. She looked around her, noticing how the villagers had stopped around her. There they stood, tossing her disgusted glances as they whispered.  
  
Her blue eyes regained some of their lost luster as she hurriedly scrambled to her feet. Kaoru winced with each step she took to them, the antics of yesterday finally taking their toll. Some of the on-lookers gasped with shock as they watched her disarrayed form limp towards them. The women backed away, hiding behind the men, or even fleeing the scene.  
  
"Please," Kaoru pleaded, her voice dry and raspy. "Someone help me."  
  
A tall man stepped forward, an angry scowl painted on his rough face.  
  
"Get away from us, wench. We will not help a killer's whore."  
  
Kaoru gasped in shock, trembling in disbelief.  
  
"No, no. You do not understand..."  
  
"Shut up!" interrupted another lanky man. "We know that you keep the Battousai. It isn't out fault that he decided to turn on you, bitch."  
  
The sharp words stabbed Kaoru's heart. Would they not even listen to her? Would they not help her?  
  
"I am not his whore!" she cried out, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
The men laughed at her. She tried to step closer. "I beg of you. Please, help me."  
  
The tall man stepped over to her, an eerie glaze gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Sure, we'll help you," he replied.  
  
Kaoru smiled at him, overjoyed that she would be saved. "Thank..." she began but was stopped when she was forcefully shoved to the ground.  
  
"Where is your killer now?" The man screamed. He loomed over her, glaring before spitting on her. "Whore!" he yelled before stalking back to the crowd. She could hear their approval in the background.  
  
It was then that the lanky man strided over to her, muttering curses about the Battousai before kicking her sharply in the ribs. She cried out in pain, struggling to get up. The man swiftly kicked her once more and then turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Come on," he said coldly. "Let's leave this bitch on the ground where she belongs."  
  
Filing away, some on the braver villagers stepped up to kick dirt on Kaoru's huddled form before leaving. Finally she was left alone to her tears, her body racking with disbelief. She was so alone. Wrapping her arms tighter around her small form, she gave into the hopelessness. Her eyes were blinded by betrayal as she rose to her feet. Supporting herself on the village walls, she stumbled forward, sobbing in pain.  
  
A figure blurred in her vision. Reaching out to the figure, passionate words fled from her mouth.  
  
"Please save me. Please."  
  
The figure laughed darkly and she quickly recoiled her hand, immediately regretting what she had done. A hand seized her arm roughly, pulling her forward.  
  
"Allow me," a rough male voice whispered.  
  
In that moment, her tears stopped, her defenses taking over. Whipping her head to the voice, she was met by a deathly glare. The man was larger, at least twice the size of Kaoru. His dark eyes narrowed and a grin came across his gruesome face. She struggled, crying out as she tried to free herself.  
  
"So, we have a fiery once," he spit out. Two fingers traveled to his lips. A shrill whistle sounded and three other men emerged from the shadows. Grinning they dragged her into an alley, licking their lips as they pinned down. Fire alit inside of her, causing her to fight even more. Her hands connected with skin, but she was immediately rewarded with sharp blows to her body. All of her fighting stopped the moment that she felt a searing pain in her side.  
  
Screaming, she looked down in horror. Blood poured from her, a knife still imbedded in her flesh. Her blue eyes wavered, looking back up at her assailants. The gruesome man leaned towards her. Pulling the blade out, he huskily whispered, "Perhaps this will teach the Battousai not to let his whores wander alone." Turning to the others, he added, "Hold her down."  
  
Rough hands forced her still once more. Shock still rendered her paralyzed. Her heart was racing. What could she do? Pain shot throughout her body and blood still trickled down her body. She snapped back into attention when she felt a hand slither inside her kimono. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands instinctively flew out, pushing on the chest of the bulky man. But clammy hands pulled her back, sticky breaths pooling onto her neck. The hand reached in further, running across her thighs. She whimpered desperately, pain and hurt becoming her.  
  
"Stop," she pleaded, shaking her head.  
  
"If you want to live, then I would do as she says," rang a stern voice.  
  
The voice cut through her mind, registering as a familiar voice. Craning her head, tears still shone from her dull eyes. Never in her life would she have thought that she would be happy to see the Battousai. The men stiffened, their hands immediately shrinking back from Kaoru's body. Battousai's cold eyes scanned over the men, recognizing their fear.  
  
He stepped forward, tapping a hand on the hilt of his katana. The large man grew brave, grabbing Kaoru and placing the still bloody knife to her throat. She squealed, looking over to the Battousai, her eyes pleading to him. Glancing over her body, he saw the bloody wound on her side, her tear streaked face, and her loosened kimono. He growled angrily at the sight. He would not allow this. His eyes flashed hauntingly, moving his gaze to bore into the man.  
  
The man visibly gulped, dragging Kaoru back with him as he moved. His hand shook, causing the blade to push deeper into Kaoru's flesh. She whimpered as it pinched her, and a tiny trickle of blood made its way down her neck. The Battousai growled louder, anger flashing through amber in his eyes.  
  
"It would be wise to back away from her now," he stated, his clipped words coming forcefully.  
  
Trembling, the man replied, "One more step and I will slit her throat right before you."  
  
Battousai narrowed his eyes, measuring the distance between him and the man before making his move. He could sense the others lurking in the background, but he was not concerned with them now. He would deal with them later.  
  
In a flash he was gone. The man tightened his grip on Kaoru while glancing nervously around. Suddenly he appeared before them. Pulling Kaoru behind him rapidly, he punched the man, sending him flying before the feet of his followers. The man groaned loudly, shaking his head as he sat up.  
  
Battousai pulled Kaoru further behind him, listening to her heavy breathing. Turning his head slightly, he whispered, "Stay here, I will return shortly."  
  
Taking a step forward, he released Kaoru. She swayed violently, threatening to crumble to the ground. Battousai's eyes flashed with vengeance as he stalked over to the man.  
  
"Prepare to die," he hissed, drawing his katana from the sheath.  
  
The men looked on in fear, paralyzed to their spot. There stood no chance for escape. "Please, forgive us. We did not..."  
  
"Silence!" roared Battousai. His sword lifted into the air, preparing to swing. Kaoru watched on in terror. No, this could not be happening. They still did not deserve to die. Tears poured from her eyes again, but she did not even notice. Falling to her knees, her heart clenched. She could not allow this to happen. She watched as the blade rose, pausing before slicing down.  
  
"No!" she screamed, breaking the Battousai's flow. He hesitated for a moment upon hearing the scream, contemplating her wish before completing the swing. The man moved slightly, avoided the deathly mark narrowly. The man cried out in pain, holding his shoulder tightly.  
  
"Please don't kill them!" Kaoru called out again, trying to reach the Battousai.  
  
The Battousai stared blankly at the man, before turning to gaze at his blade. He was in amazement. Blood stained the blade, yet the man was not dead. He did not kill. His body shook, not believing it. The heavy scent of blood, however, pulled Battousai out of his dream.  
  
Looking back at the man, he growled, "Feel blessed that she distracted me. Leave now and let this be a reminder not to touch what is mine. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
The man nodded vigorously before the others helped pick him up and run off, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.  
  
Battousai looked at his blade one more time before sheathing it and turning to face Kaoru. He looked at her, her hair was wild, her appearance was dirty, but her eyes were as beautiful as ever. She was breathing heavily, trying to keep herself upright.  
  
Her eyes watched him carefully, wondering what he would do. Slowly he approached her, his flickering eyes never leaving her. Kneeling before her, he reached out to touch her. She flinched as he made contact. He frowned, displeased at what had happened to her.  
  
"Come," he said. "Let's go."  
  
He stood, waiting for her to rise as well. She tried to stand, but was too weak to do so. He knew from looking at her that she needed medical attention, and soon. Sighing, he gently scooped her into his arms before walking from the alley. A small voice filled his ears.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He said nothing in response as he continued on. But he could not help but think about that she had said. Her head gently fell onto his shoulder, no longer able to support itself. She could not help herself, he felt so warm. Even though he was cold to her, right now he was comfort, the comfort that she so desperately needed. Her hands came up to tightly grip the fabric of his gi and she pressed herself further against him.  
  
His body stiffened, unsure of how to react. But her voice broke his thought once more.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked sleepily, half conscious.  
  
He glanced down, meeting her hazy blue orbs. Looking into them, he found that he could not deny her request.  
  
"Kenshin," he replied impassively, tearing his eyes away from her. Damn this woman.  
  
She yawned, smiling as she began drifting into unconsciousness.  
  
"Ken...shin," she whispered before her world was claimed by darkness.

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: How was it? Does it make sense? Let me know that I am doing wrong, or if you have any suggestions. I am always up for that. I know the village vengence is a bit much, but have a little suspension of disbelief! also remember saitou in the last chapter, saying people are finding out about the battousai staying with kaoru.

REVIEW FOR ME!!!!! i'm pathetic, ne?  
  
RurouniNikkitch13


	7. Hot and Cold

TO THE REVIEWERS!

Nobody-running sucks, I just don't run...anywhere, at all lol!...sweet yet mean, hey what do you expect with an assassin!

Dragonlance-predictable, yes, but I couldn't resist! I hope this chapter is more original! Glad you are enjoying it!

Reignashii-THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! AND I DIDN'T ADD ANYTHING TO THE CHAPTERS YET! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Tiaravball15-haha, your rambling is fine by me! The villagers made me mad too, you should see me watch anime, I scream at the tv and stuff...its sad lol, I wonder what my roommates think...

Rain angst-thanks!

Inu n kenshin lovr-townspeople know nothing!!!!! Here is the next chapter for you!

Formerly kuroi tamashii-love the new name!!! stoic=sexy=agreed!!!! I love the tall and silent ones, don't know why, but I do!!! Now fight kaoru for kenshin! gets popcorn to watch battle

Mademoiselle anime-thank you, I am glad that you enjoy the story!

A/N: I just wanted to let you know that Megumi IS OUT OF CHARACTER in this story, I just didn't feel like having her annoy Kaoru right now. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 7: Hot and Cold

She sighed to herself as she carefully cleaned the stainless supplies in front of her. Her long raven hair fell gently down her back, shining in the morning sun. Her elegant face was adorned with deep rose lips and graceful lines. Cinnamon eyes carefully watched her fingers, giving the task her undivided attention.

It was a slow morning at the clinic. She had yet to see any patients. This was why she resorted herself to cleaning supplies. If she could not treat someone yet, she would at least be prepared. Lifting a gleaming scalpel in front of her face, she sighed after inspecting the spotless blade. Placing the scalpel back on a nearby tray, she rocked back slightly, allowing her full weight to rest upon her heels.

The sound of nearing footsteps gained her attention. It was her first patient of the day. Rising swiftly, she made her way over to the shoji, sliding it open to greet her patient. However, the sight that met her cinnamon eyes frightened her to the core. She could not help but tremble at the scene before her.

Before her stood a man and woman, both looking as death had danced upon them. The woman seemed to be unconscious, her head lying lifelessly on the man's shoulder. Her hair was matted together by dirt and blood, and her kimono was much in the same state. A long rip adorned her side, still bleeding in the morning light. Her titled head allowed her eyes access to the drying cut on her throat. The woman's feet were ripped and swollen, leaving the doctor to wonder just what had happened last night.

The man who held the woman was a frightening sight indeed. He too was marred by blood, though to a lesser extent. A dribble of blood stuck on his mouth, and a crimson river peeked out from beneath the woman. His long flaming hair swayed slightly with his heavy breathing. Despite his gentle hold on the woman, his eyes spoke of viciousness. The yellow orbs bore into her, terrifying her with their wild glaze. The sunlight poured across both figures, creating a warming glow that seemed unnatural with the pair.

Regarding them carefully, recognition began to sink in. Crimson hair, amber eyes, katana...surely this monster was the Battousai. Backing slowly, she could not help her trembling body. Why must they choose her?

The Battousai began advancing towards her, keeping her still with his eyes. He needed her cooperation right now, and if she fought him, he would kill her.

"Woman," he stated, letting her know by his tone that he wanted nothing but subordination. "You will help her."

Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, her head was nodding slightly in agreement. What had she gotten herself into? Moving inside, she made her way to the futon that lay waiting, hiding her nervousness behind a façade of calmness.

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw that the Battousai had already moved inside the clinic. He still glared at her, waiting for her to prepare herself.

"Lay her down here," she whispered quietly, too afraid to raise her voice anymore.

In one swift motion, the woman was lying upon the futon, a small moan emitting from her lips as she left the Battousai's arms. The young doctor kneeled down to the woman, picking up her wrist to listen to the erratic pulse. Turning around to set out supplies, she noticed that the Battousai was still standing, watching.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she ignored the fear inside of her to face him.

"I will need to undress her to treat her wounds. You will need to leave."

The Battousai stared at her coldly before replying, "That will not be necessary. She belongs to me, I may see her body if I wish."

Standing up, she walked over to the cold killer. Staring him defiantly in the eyes, she knew she could face death when she said, "You will do no such thing while I am here. You will leave now so I may treat her properly."

A calloused hand wrapped around her throat, knocking her slightly off balance. Reaching up, she grabbed his wrist, trying to pull the offending appendage off of her. However, the Battousai just tightened his grasp, pulling her closer to him.

"Hurt her in any way and I shall kill you, wench," he spat into her ear, releasing her as turned to leave.

The cinnamon eyed doctor stared at disbelief as the killer walked out, slamming the shoji shut in his wake. Glancing at the battered girl, she tilted her head in thought. It was obvious that the Battousai housed some sort of feelings towards the girl. Something has happening that just left the doctor even more confused. Walking over to her patient, she carefully untied her kimono, revealing her haunting wounds. A dry cry escaped the girl's throat as warm hands gently touched her wounds.

"Mother?" The girl asked timidly, her blue orbs slitting open with difficulty.

The woman raised her eyes to meet hers, sadly smiling as she replied, "No. I am Megumi. Don't worry, you are in good hands now."

Kaoru smiled lightly, relaxing her as sleep came over her once more. She no longer cared about the pain that erupted in her side. All she wanted to was to rest.

* * *

Blue orbs opened slowly, being revealed to nothing but darkness. She was laying on a futon, but it felt foreign to her. Sheets were wrapped around her body, yet her kimono was missing from her body. Alarm set off in her mind. Just where was she, and why was she undressed? Had she let Ken..the Battousai undressed her?

Gently moving, she moved her arms to push herself up. A throbbing pain set off in her side, making her wince as she moved. Groaning, she finally got her arms far enough under herself to support her body. However, before she could, a cold voice cut her off.

"Don't move."

Kaoru froze in her spot, recognizing just who that voice belonged to. She shut her eyes fiercely, hoping he would not punish her now for her antics. She waited for the pain of punishment to come, but it never did. A shuffle of clothes was heard, and a hard hand on her shoulder pushed her back onto the futon. A gasp left her lips, but she did not know if it was from pain or from the action itself.

Opening her eyes, bright amber eyes made her shiver.

"Where are we?" she asked softly, shaking lightly from his gaze.

"You were injured badly. You are still at the doctor's clinic. Once you are fully awake we will leave for the dojo," he replied absently, lowering his gaze to the sheet that lay across her body.

Confusion grabbed at Kaoru, wondering just what the Battousai was looking at. Lowering her eyes, she noticed that the sheet had fallen in her attempt to rise, falling just above her bound breasts. A blush spread across her cheeks, yet she did not know why. Yanking up the sheet, she glared at him angrily.

Yet as she looked at him, something caught her attention. Bags ran under his harsh eyes, as if he had not slept for days. Dried blood still lay on his clothes, giving her a glance at the gash on his side. Had she done that before she ran off?

Her eyes trailed off to the wall, pondering before she spoke. As much as she despised and feared him, he had still saved her.

"You're injured, too."

She could feel his eyes bore into her, regarding her carefully as he chose his reply.

"It is nothing."

Whipping her head to face him, a frown came across his face. Must he always be so difficult?

"That does not mean that you shouldn't treat it. It could become infected."

His eyes narrowed at her, displeased at her argumentivness. Does this woman always have to be so difficult?

"It is fine." Rising to his feet, he walked behind her to the corner of the room and out of her range of vision.

She could hear him shuffling things around. This made her nervous, wondering if she had angered him enough to become violent. Kaoru held her breath, hoping that he would leave her soon. Finally, she heard footsteps coming towards her once more.

He stood above her, boredom showing in his dulling eyes. They seemed to be losing the intensity that they once held. He held a dark bundle in his hands that he dropped by her side carelessly.

"Get changed. If you are well enough to argue, then you are well enough to return to the dojo. I will be waiting outside. Do not make me come back." He told her, striding out the door quickly.

She just stared at the door, confused as to what had happened. Had he just said that she likes to argue? Sighing, she pushed herself up slowly before grabbing the kimono. If she did not hurry, she feared that Kenshin would come and dress her himself. Wait. Had she just called him Kenshin?

* * *

Hesitantly, Kaoru poked her head out the shoji door. Seeing no one waiting outside, she stepped fully out, trying to conceal her limp.

"How are you feeling?" called out a smooth female voice.

Kaoru tensed slightly, not immediately recognizing who this strange woman was. The tall elegant woman stood before Kaoru, holding a small white box in her hands. Was this the doctor that had treated her?

"I feel much better, thank you," Kaoru replied, beginning to hobble away.

"Wait!" Megumi called out, walking up to the raven haired woman.

Kaoru paused, looking at her curiously. Why did she stop her? Megumi's hand came up, grabbing Kaoru's in the process. Placing the white box in Kaoru's waiting hand, she smiled at her knowingly.

"Take this. It has some medical supplies in it. You are going to need them, and so will your...friend."

"He is not my friend. But I thank you anyway," she replied curtly, turning away to stalk off.

Kaoru looked down at the box, shocked that someone was doing something kind for her, even after they knew that she was with the Battousai.

"Thank you for helping me," she whispered before hobbling off to find the Battousai.

* * *

He stood leaning against the wall, his dangerous eyes closed. His head ached from all that had happened. He had saved her, complied to her requests, and taken her here. What was this woman doing to him. Every few moments, he would cringe from the throbbing in his mind. It seemed as though Kami would always be against him. His eyes opened slowly as she walked over to him, being roused out of thought by the heavy dragging of her injured foot. Eyeing her calmly, he pushed himself off the wall, fixing the position of his katana in the process.

He watched her limp to the door, biting her lip to hold back cries. And he still watched as she looked into the black sky, and as confusion clouded her azure eyes. She had no idea as to how long they have been here. She risked a glance over at him, as if deciding to ask him. He had no patience for her hesitation right now, he wanted nothing more than to leave. From the dirt and blood that still marred him, he felt disgusted. It was a constant reminder as to life he hated.

"You have been asleep all day. Let us go," was all he said as he turned on his heel and walked into the night, leaving a blinking Kaoru on the steps of the medical clinic.

Battousai knew that she would not try to escape now. Her body and mind were in no condition for that now. And even if she was foolish enough to try, he would have no difficulties in catching her. Unconsciously, his gait slowed, compensating for her injured feet. His eyes narrowed as he listened for her following footsteps. He heard none. Damn, woman. He had yet to confront her about fleeing. But would he? Growling, he could not help the anger that he felt towards himself. He could not let this woman walk all over him like she has been.

Stopping, he turned to face her, his hair fanning out behind him in the process.

"Now," he growled, knowing his words would reach her.

She slowly shook her head, as if shaking thoughts from her head. Her feet slowly moved forward, as she began to follow him into the moonlit night.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Haunting and Healing

To The Reviewers: Thank you all so much! you are all great and wonderful! only 2 more chapters until never before seen chapters!

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 8: Haunting and Healing

If amber could ever paint a picture of fear, then this was the moment. He stood in the dojo, his eyes burning with an anger never seen before. His loose fiery hair fell around his face, making his eyes look as if they were dripping blood. Inside he was trembling, but his façade remained as stoic as ever. Growling lightly, he began to pace the darkened room, trying to regain himself. He could feel the blood dried on his skin. To him it felt as if an acid was eating through him. The stench alone drove him into a frenzy.

Ripping off his gi, he tossed it forcefully into a corner, trying to rid of the offensive odor that had soaked into the fabric. The flat planes of his body were tense and coiled as his pacing began to cease.

Turning sharply, he sped towards the wall, throwing his clenched fists at it. His threatening growl would be enough to strike fear into even the coldest hearts. But his anger never connected with its destination. It fell short, hovering millimeters from the plaster, visibly quivering. Light growls sounded deep from within his throat as his fists came forward to rest upon the wall, still tightly clenched. His head shortly followed the path of his fists, his forehead pressing into the wall.

Closing his eyes, he breathed heavily. This was the first time that he, the legendary man slayer, had ever been uncomfortable. Was it the blood? Or was it that he had given into her? The wounds he had received were nothing but mere scratches to him, but they remained more enduring. He had obtained them in a different cause, where he had saved a life instead of taking one. This strange feeling pulled at him in ways he could not describe. As he shifted off of the wall and moved to the shoji, he searched his mind for any type of liberation he could find.

Standing in the open shoji, he couldn't help but raise an elegant eyebrow. It was unnaturally in the dojo tonight. What exactly was she up to? Quietly padding into the hall, he paused outside of her door. Listening intensely, he could pick out the slight rustling of fabric every few moments, letting him know that she was still where he had left her. This provided a small comfort to him, finding that she was not stupid enough to challenge him now.

Walking away, he stepped out into the night. The cool air bit into his skin, teasing his wounds. When he reached the bath house, he paused, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Finally, he could take no more. Moving into the bath house, he quickly shed the rest of his clothes from his tense body.

Sliding into the water, he allowed the intense cold to still his body. His eyes were blank to the world, and he could no longer feel anything but the numbness creeping up upon him. Kenshin could not even feel as a finger lifted up to his face, lingering on the dried blood below his lip. He remembered the soft lips lightly touching his before the sharp pain of blood filled his mouth.

Inhaling deeply, he plunged under the water's surface, permitted the water to swallow him whole.

* * *

The small white box sat in front of her, conflicting her mind. Kaoru stared back at the box menacingly, shifting uncomfortably every few moments. Her body was sore all over, but the immediate pain no longer haunted her.

"Mou," she cried out, turning her head away sharply.

Her hair fanned out, falling softly in front of her face. The dark veil covered her eyes, blackening out everything in her vision. Strangely enough, it calmed her somewhat. She could no longer see the offending box. Her breathing evened out, but not enough to quite her.

The nagging in her mind still tore at her being. Her caring nature collided sharply with her stubborn honor. And this is where the Battousai enters the mess. Kaoru knew that his wounds needed attention, but he was also the one that caused her so much pain. She didn't want to get close to him; she still feared him.

Sighing, she pushed her hair out of her eyes, turning her head to look at the gift once more. Why had he saved her anyway? She shivered at her thoughts. She would have to talk to him to get her answers. The nameless feeling washed over her once again. Something was going on that she didn't quite understand.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her freeze. They stopped just outside of her door, seemingly listening to what she was doing. She held her breath at his haunting presence. Shifting uncomfortably once more, she mentally cursed herself, not knowing what to do. However, his retreating footsteps sent a shot of relief to her.

Standing up, she gingerly stretched her body being careful not to reopen any of her wounds. Limping to her window, she looked out, staring longingly at the moon. Just a few weeks ago, her life had become rearranged. His fearsome words still followed her to his day. It is what gave her the courage to stand up to him.

_"You were sold to me...by your father."_

Kaoru's mind couldn't help but reel at those words. It didn't add up. Even if her father did give her to the Battousai, he would to have done so before he killed the Battousai. It was 5 years ago that the police that told her that her father and the Battousai had died dueling each other. She had even gone to identify his body.

Her body shook with violent tremors. Her pale hands fisted together, her nails digging into her soft flesh. Just what the hell was going on? And she vowed, on her family's honor, that she would find the answers.

The opening of a shoji startled Kaoru. Whirling her head around, her body stood straight, tensed and ready. The sound of lethargic footsteps rang out magnified in her ears, making her once brilliant angry eyes blink in confusion.

Sighing, she turned around fully, unaware that her body was leading her back to the white box that still lay in the center of her room. Her feet moved in time with the Battousai's, slowly crossing the hardwood floor. Leaning down, those nail marked hands traced over the planes of the box, hesitating before picking it up. She continued to move forward in a trance like dance, being led by the hypnotic beats of the Battousai's feet.

Her hand rested flat upon the shoji, her head leaning against it briefly before sliding it open. Silently stepping into the hallway, she stood facing the Battousai's frozen back; the trance broken.

Her pulse began to race as her eyes widened. His radiant hair was now a burgundy silk, caressed by water. She followed the lose strands down his back, past his muscular shoulders, to where the tips stopped on his exposed back. She could see the muscles under his taut flesh. The soft light of the dojo accentuated the glistening of the remaining water droplets on his skin, drawing her forward in another trance. Even with his back to her, he was still strikingly beautiful.

"You should be resting," he said casually, still not turning to face her.

Kaoru's eyes shot back up, narrowing slightly.

"Someone needs to treat your wounds."

He made no reply to her, just began to move forward again at that agonizingly slow pace. His muscles rippled as he walked, making her mouth part slightly. Shaking her head hard, she once again cursed herself.

She began to follow him from a distance, boldly taking his silence as compliance. She watched as he slid open a door at the end of the hall, suddenly disappearing from her view. Pausing in the open doorway, her eyes saw his body glide to the center and seemingly collapse upon itself in a graceful manner. His back still remained all that she saw. Kaoru hesitated, shifting nervously behind him. Was she actually going to do this?

"Do what you came here to do," quietly came his reply, his rich voice pausing her shifting.

Slowly she circled him, keeping her eyes on the box as she kneeled before him. His eyes were burning holes into her, their potency taking in every action. Swallowing hard, Kaoru set the box down next to her, taking her time in opening it. Fishing through the contents, she took out a cloth as well as antiseptic. Wetting the cloth with the cleanser, she turned to face the Battousai.

She gasped at the sight, almost dropping the cloth in the process. If she had found his bare back beautiful, then surely his exposed chest was that of a god. The hard lines spoke of power, restrained by the contrasting tenderness of his flesh. Scars marred some of the planes, but somehow they seemed fitting to him. However, it was the new wounds that surprised her the most.

The pink wounds appeared raw, destroying the vision of his invincibility. She had done this. This was her unearthly power over him. Everyday her life became more complicated by these unexplainable events. Kaoru could tell by just looking at the wounds that they did not need any attention. They were healing on their own. He was allowing her to do this, as if it would satisfy her in someway. For once she wished that he would push her away with his coldness.

Lifting her eyes, she met his gaze, the wavering amber watching her with amusement. Kaoru held his gaze for a minute before dropping it to his wounds. She reached out with his hands, gently dabbing at the marks. The Battousai started slightly, but made no sound.

Drawing her hand back, she whispered quietly, "I'm sorry."

Once again he left her with silence as she gingerly continued to clean his wounds.

"Aren't you going to punish me for running off?" Kaoru asked mockingly. He was more placid than usual. She might as well see how far she could push him.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, lowering his eyes to watch her hands.

"No."

"Then why ask?"

She frowned, realizing that he was right. Picking up his hand, Kaoru turned it over, allowing his calloused palm to rest against hers as she treated his raw knuckles.

"What makes you think that I won't try to run again?" she asked softly, quickly darting her eyes to his face.

"I think you realize that it is pointless. I will always find you." He couldn't help but watch her. She showed no fear as she touched him; no disgust as she saw his body. He knew that he did not need to be treated, but he had allowed it anyway. She would not leave him be until she did.

"However, if you try to leave again, you will not get off so easily."

Her hands stopped moving, staring at his hand before she placed it on his knee. Moving her eyes to his face, he could see her displeasure as well as a bit of fear. He couldn't allow this woman to walk all over him. She didn't respond as she hesitantly raised her hand to his face.

With her gaze falling on his lips, she focused on the healing bite mark beneath them. Taking the cloth to them, she gently cleaned the wound, hoping that her fingers wouldn't touch him in the process.

He sat staring directly at her face, taking in every emotion that played across her features.

"Why are you here?" she asked carefully, beginning to remove her hand from his face.

Suddenly, he grabbed her retreating wrist. "You shouldn't dig your nails into yourself like that," he replied coldly, his eyes beginning to harden.

Applying a light force on her wrist, he sent her weakened body into imbalance, causing Kaoru to fall backwards upon her other elbow. The Battousai quickly rose to his feet, stalking into the darkness behind her.

Wrenching her head over, she nervously watched him bend over to pick up something. He turned back to her, the loose swaying strands of his drying hair mesmerizing her. He stopped beside her, glaring down at her with his usual cold and impassive face.

Dropping a dark cloth to the floor beside her, he said, "You will repair the tears in my gi before nightfall tomorrow."

His eyes stayed trained upon her as his hands brought his sheathed katana into view. He watched as she shifted back slightly, her body quivering before him. Raising the katana above his head, he twisted it elegantly before bringing it down to slide into the ties of his hakama. Her flinch did not go unnoticed.

His eyes narrowing slightly, he quietly added, "I expect you to be out of my room by the time I return."

And with that said he walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru still laying on the floor.

Blinking back tears, she screamed out, "Why me? Why my family?" But she received no answer but a shoji slamming shut.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to collapse the rest of the way to the ground, burring her face into her arms.

"Controlling bastard," she whispered, not noticing the slow tears that dripped from her eyes.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: How's my writing? Call 1-800-Clickthereviewbutton!


	9. Fools and Stubborness

TO THE REVIWERS: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! You all rock my mismatched socks!!!!! AND I WAS WRONG! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTIL BRAND NEW, NEVER BEFORE SEEN CHAPTERS!!!! Finally, ne? hahahaha! celebrate they are here! again, i love you all, thanks so much!!!

THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 9: Fools and Stubborness

Red hair fell across his still bare chest as his head poked through around the shoji opening. Snorting lightly at the sight of the still resting figure, he stepped into the room, balancing a small tray across his arms. Kaoru had not awoken for breakfast and the grating voice in his head would not leave him until he had brought her the food. Walking over to the side of her futon, he looked down at her.

"Get up," he declared coolly.

The raven haired woman frowned in her sleep, mumbling before turning over. However, she still remained asleep. Growling impatiently, the Battousai set down the tray and kneeled beside her. Pulling back the sheet from her body, he repeated his words more harshly.

"Get up."

A moment passed before her eyes began to flutter open. Her blue eyes took in the Battousai at her side and the sheet that was ripped from her body, exposing her loosened robe. Quickly, she darted up, grabbing the sheet and pulling it to her chest.

"Hentai!" she screeched, glaring angrily at the man beside her. Much to her annoyance, her eyes traveled down his well built chest before returning to his face.

He winced at the volume of her voice, tossing her an annoyed look in the process.

"Calm yourself. If you would have awoken for breakfast, then I would not need to be here."

Kaoru scoffed at him, her eyes still sparking with fire. Holding her gaze, Kenshin gently pushed the tray closer to her. He watched as her eyes flickered to the tray and back to his face with uncertainty. Frowning slightly, she turned towards the tray, picking up a small bowl from the contents. Closing his eyes, Kenshin folded his legs underneath himself, relying on his hearing to focus upon Kaoru.

"And I would have been awake if you didn't keep me up all night," she replied softly, almost as if she did not wish for the Battousai to hear.

His head lowered, allowing his red mane to completely envelop his face.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked lowly, allowing his voice to show his displeasure.

Cracking open his eyes; he watched her set down the bowl from under the protection of his fiery tresses. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out a dark cloth that he recognized as part of his gi. He raised his head as she presented the bundle to him, her eyes never quite reaching his own. The Battousai watched her for a moment calculating her abnormal behavior. She seemed much calmer than normal, as if her fire had been dimmed.

Slowly, he reached out his calloused hand, taking the package from her grasp. After a moment, her hands lowered to her lap and her eyes traveled nervously to his face. She was waiting for him. The corners of his tempting mouth twitched upwards as he realized what was happening. She was beginning to show the signs of submission.

Unfolding the cloth, he stared at the careful stitch work that she had done. He could tell that she had spent much time in doing proper work. Was it just to please him? No, it couldn't be. Frowning slightly, his eyes hardened some. It was probably just to protect herself from his wrath. Glancing at her once more, he noticed that she was still waiting for a review of her work.

"It is acceptable," he said, slipping the gi over his bare shoulders. "Finish eating. I will clean your wounds once you are done."

Closing his eyes once more, he settled back into a comfortable position, not noticing the frown on Kaoru's face.

* * *

She lay on her back, belly exposed as her red headed keeper hovered above her. It had been a battle of wills to let him portray her like this, a battle that she had lost miserably. Her body was tense as she watched him with clouded eyes. Surprisingly enough, the Battousai had used gentle persistence in laying her down, using only growls to let her know that she could not escape this.

His lean fingers revealed her wound with agonizing slowness, making her tremble in humiliation. As his fingers descended upon her skin, she twisted away unconsciously, only to be brought back into place by his hands. Molten eyes gazed at her, softening minutely as she blinked back tears.

"If you hold still, I will be done sooner."

She pouted, but held still as his hands found their way back to his wounds. "Mou! Why can't the female doctor do this?" she asked, forgetting who she was addressing.

He did not look up as he continued. "There is no need for her. I can do this myself...and I do not like her touching you," he said, his voice dieing out into a soft murmur.

Narrowing her eyes, she snorted at him before turning her head to the side.

"And what if I don't like you touching me?"

Cold water collided with her stomach at that moment, causing her to flinch and whip her head around to stare at him. He, however, paid no attention to Kaoru as he continued to focus upon his task.

"Why did you ask for my name?" From the corner of his eye, he could see the confusion that spread across her pale face.

"I asked for your name? I don't remember...I guess I don't know why I did that," Kaoru replied softly.

The Battousai frowned, leaning back upon his legs.

"Cover yourself. I am done," he ordered as he began to rise to his feet.

"Why are you here?"

He halted in his footsteps at her voice, considering how to respond to her question.

"Because I own you," he told her, keeping his face from her.

"No," she responded. "Why do you stay in this dojo, caring for it...and for me?"

He turned around slowly to face her. She had now moved from her spot on the floor, folding her kimono back to her body. She moved her large eyes up to his, pleading him silently for an answer. He could see the sadness that lay deep inside of her, as well as the pain and confusion. Amber eyes looked away before his hard voice bit out.

"I don't know."

"What do you mea..." she started, but stopped short as soon as she saw those frightening cold eyes bearing into her. Averting her eyes from his, she pulled the covers close to her body. Her heart was pounding, fearing the anger that showed in his eyes. She felt a warm breath on her ear before a harsh voice whispered to her.

"Do not question me."

She flinched at the tone, shying away from him as she listened to his footsteps leave the room.

* * *

Kaoru sat alone in the darkened kitchen, tapping her fingers lazily against the table top as she waited for the water to finish boiling. It had been hard for her to sleep these past few nights. She could receive no comfort. Several times she had tried to confront the Battousai about had happened to her family, but each time she was met with the same results.

His threatening growl would come first, followed by his eyes glazing over with a demon's hate. However, she was starting to realize that this was his reaction when he had something to say...or when he was confused.

A few nights ago she had lain awake for hours, counting the seconds go by in her darkened room. Remembering the last time she could not sleep, a slight smile had crossed her features. Ever since that night she had been waking in the night to make a soothing cup of tea; a habit she had the Battousai to thank for.

Kaoru sighed, bringing her elbows upon the table before she dropped her head into her hands. Why was she starting to fear him less and less? Why did she worry about him when she saw the confusion that lay in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking?

Raising her head, her deep blue eyes widened as her mouth parted, allowing a small gasp to escape from them. Was she actually starting to care about him? Shaking her head violently, she clutched her hands to her chest.

She couldn't, she wouldn't. He killed her father. He killed the man that meant the most to her. He was a monster.

A slight creaking of the floor reached her ears. She became rigid as she waited for another sound to come flooding to her. Upon hearing no more, she rose from her seated position, heading to the hall.

Sticking her head into the corridor, she listened closely once again. Concentrating hard, she could hear the slight shuffling and rustlings that were coming from the end of the hall. The sounds were coming straight from the Battousai's room.

Frowning, she headed back into the kitchen, taking an extra cup out from the cabinet. It seems that the Battousai could not sleep as well. Perhaps she would bring him some tea as well.

* * *

Her footsteps carried her carefully down the darkened path, while she still listened to the Battousai's restless beats. As she came closer to the door, the beats became more frantic. A part of her mind wondered if this was a mistake, but her hand still traveled to the door where she gave a light knock.

All sounds immediately ceased from inside the room. Kaoru hesitated slightly before pushing open the shoji. Stepping inside, she halted with a gasp.

The Battousai stood on the opposite side of the room, watching her with deadly steeled eyes. His shoulders were slightly hunched causing his hair to fall partly over his chest. Framed by the subtle light flowing from the window, he looked every part of the killer that he was known for.

Swallowing hard, Kaoru averted her eyes from his, walking further into the room.

"Leave me," he called to her, his voice seething with some unknown force.

Darting her eyes around him, she motioned to the cup in her hands.

"I brought you some tea," she uttered softly, ignoring his request.

She sat on the floor, placing the drink on the floor before moving her hands to rest upon her lap.

"I didn't ask you for any. Why did you bring it?" He asked while shifting his biting eyes away from her to gaze in to the darkness of the night.

Her expressive eyes displayed the slight fear building inside of her as she began to tug on the sleeves of her pale sleeping robe.

"I made some to help me sleep. When I heard noises coming from your room...I...I remembered that you said it helps to calm you on restless nights."

He did not turn his head, but his widened eyes turned to her. The flat lines of his lips pursed further together. His fists began to shake with emotion, turning white from the tight hold. Turning his body to her, he sauntered over slowly, keeping his wide flickering eyes upon her.

His imposing form stood above her cowering body. He knew that she was timidly watching him.

"Why did you stop me from killing those men? They meant to hurt you, and yet you mad me spare them," he began, his voice dropping to an almost unsteady level.

Kaoru's head jerked up, her beautiful angry eyes locking with his.

"Every man deserves to live. A life is a precious gift that we have no right to take. Even though they wanted to hurt me that gives me no right to wish pain upon them. A sword should be used to protect, not to kill."

The Battousai's eyes narrowed at her. That foolish girl. She had no idea what the world was like.

"And that's what I was doing. I was protecting what was mine. If they happen to die in the process, then so be it."

"If your life means anything to you, then you would not kill them. I can see in your eyes that you don't like killing you fellow men. If you must protect your 'property'," she spit out with an increasing voice, "by killing, then I do not wish to be saved by you."

Growling, he swiftly moved upon her, grasping her shoulders roughly in his calloused hands.

"You don't know me at all. Don't you know that I could kill you right now? I have killed so many, why should you be any different?" he hissed through clenched teeth. His hands increasingly added pressure upon her body, causing Kaoru to cry out in pain as he continued.

"I killed your father. I killed him with my blade. I killed him to protect myself....and you. Your ideas are for fools."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she cried out again as his nails bit into her shoulders, but she still held his crazed gaze. Dropping away suddenly, he reared back from her shaking body.

She looked at him with her tear soaked face, rubbing the aching of her shoulders.

"Perhaps I am foolish, but then why haven't you killed me yet? Everyone deserves kindness, to have a taste of it, even if they seemingly don't deserve it."

The Battousai dropped his eyes from hers, tracing the lines of the katana that was still attached to his side.

"I am not leaving until you drink that tea," she added quietly, allowing him an escape from her questioning. She pushed the cup forward, bringing the steaming liquid into his view.

Tearing his eyes away from his blade, he looked down at the stubborn woman. Once again she had awoken this uneasy feeling inside of him. Grunting, he folded his legs underneath him. He continued to stare at her for a moment. Satisfying her wish would be the easiest way to rid of her for now.

Gingerly, he picked up the cup, raising it to his lips. As the warm liquid slid down his throat, he closed his eyes, giving into its silent demand. Bringing the cup down to rest upon his knee, his eyes stayed closed as he spoke again.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

He could feel her eyes consider him and then shy away.

"Since you are living here, I should try to make the best of it. It would only bring me pain if I was constantly cruel to you."

A dull sting of disappointment ripped through his chest. She was only doing this out of necessity. He would have to be a fool to think otherwise.

"I see," he replied curtly.

The cup found his lips again as he drained the rest of the cup's contents. He could feel his body start to relax, but was it really the tea or the lingering scent of jasmine? After a few moments, he could feel her fingers brush against his as she took the cup from his grasp.

When Kaoru rose to leave, she heard his quiet voice reach her ears once more.

"I don't need your kindness, Kaoru."

Glancing over her shoulders she saw that his eyes were still closed. Smiling, she continued on her way, pausing only after she had reached the open shoji.

"Yes, Kenshin. You do."

And as Kenshin's eyes sprang open with shock, he was only met with the sight of the closing shoji.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: I AM SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY WITH UPDATES. I had a bad case of writer's block, followed by a vacation. But I do promise you that I already have a page of chapter 10 written, so it will be here soon!


	10. Thoughts and Mindtraps

A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!! i love you all! and yes, it's true, this is a BRAND NEW NEVER BEFORE SEEN CHAPTER!!!! YEY!!!

* * *

THE PRICE OF BLOOD

Chapter 10: Thoughts and Mindtraps

The blood-tinged light flooded across his sleeping form. The rain-laden breeze followed, causing him to frown in his sleep. Daylight continued to soak the room, overtaking more and more of his body.

A grunt fell from his lips as he shifted, trying to move the annoying radiance from his face. After a few more moments, amber eyes opened, narrowing in annoyance. The light blended across his features, allowing the dulling amber to stand out sharply amongst the shades of crimson.

Sitting up, his head turned away from the offense. A visible ripple could be seen along his muscles through the light sleeping robe. His hand unconsciously reached out for the worn hilt of the katana that laid by his side. As his hands grasped the leather, his head whirled around to look at the sword.

Memories of blood and dying screams filled his mind, causing the Battousai to shut his eyes. He could never escape the soaking hate that filled his soul. He had never shared the bloodlust that was associated with his name. Fingers clenched around the katana, bringing it close to his body as he rose. The Battousai. The name he loathed, but the pain would never be known to any soul.

He began to dress quickly. There was something that he must do. He had no time to waste.

* * *

A cupboard door opened as a hand reached up to grab a bowl from it's contents. The darkened scowl reaped across his face as his hand drew the bowl to rest upon the counter. Turning back to the stove, he continued to prepare a simple breakfast for the woman he lived with.

The fidgeting amber of his eyes flashed slightly as he remembered the raven haired enigma. The woman intrigued him more with her passing moods and never-ending passion. Two weeks have passed since she had used his name and left him in a stupor. He had been uneasy around her ever since.

Her stubbornness forced a gentleness from him he didn't even realize. Although she still kept her distance from him, she no longer seemed to burn with a resent at his presence. If she did, she hide it well. The encounters with Kaoru have became more confusing to him-as well as well as haunting. He closed his eyes as he stirred the contents of the pot, his arm beginning to move less and less as he remembered the strange woman.

**flashback**

_He walked silently through the dojo halls, making his way to the bath house when a strange sound reached his ears. It was a musical sound, one he had not heard since he hand begun his work as a shadow assassin. It made his stop dead in his tracks and his heart rate to increase._

_Sliding open the nearest shoji to the dojo yard, his body stood rigid at what he saw._

_Kaoru stood in the afternoon sun, the light shining off her dark hair like glass. Her soft features stood illuminating, making her look like an innocent angel. But was most magical was the pure laughter that came from her soft mouth. The warmth and joy traveled all the way to her sparkling eyes, which shone like the finest sapphires._

_Slight movements caught his attention as his transfixed gaze fell away from the mystical woman before him. Two small sparrows flew in the air, following each other as they traced invisible patterns in the air._

_Rolling his eyes back to Kaoru, he stood stone still, pondering. She was laughing over the birds? He had long forgotten what it felt like to be so carefree, and the thought brought a dull ache to his chest._

_Throwing her arms into the air, the laughing woman spun around as the birds flew off. As she turned towards him, he tensed, considering fleeing from the seemingly private moment. She spotted him, however, before he could make an escape._

_She stopped still as her eyes found his, her hair still traveling with her motion as it crashed against her neck. The smile on her face fell, but the joy would not leave her eyes._

_The two stood, each watching the other carefully, and neither moving. As much as he tried, he could not tear his eyes away from the woman before him. He was caught in her trance, a power he never knew she had over him. Kenshin did not know for how long he stood there. Time did not seem to matter any more._

_His left foot unconsciously stepped forward, moving in her direction. In that moment, the trance was broken, and her eyes shifted away to the ground. A slight smile played on her lips before she turned and ran off to the house. He still stayed there, watching her retreating form, cursing himself._

**end flashback**

As he opened his eyes and looked down, he noticed that his hand had stopped moving. Frowning, he took the spoon and dished its contents into the bowl. Turning around he walked to the table and placed the bowl down. Shaking his head, his hand moved to his katana, gripping it tightly as he walked to the shoji. Sliding it open, he glanced back one last time to survey the room before quietly walking out the door.

* * *

Kaoru stood before the kitchen table, her hands resting on her hips. She gazed warily at the single bowl on the table. Something wasn't right. The Battousai was usually in the kitchen when she woke, waiting for her to begin breakfast. Bunching her eyebrows together, she turned around, heading down the long cooridor, stopping to glance in each door.

She scowled as she neared the end of the hallway. He was still no where to be found. Was it possible that he decided to leave her? A slight pain reached her as she thought that. Did he not want to be here anymore?

Moving outside, she ran over to the practice hall, quickly throwing open the door.

"Kenshin?" she called, not realizing she immediately used his real name.

Yet, he was not there. Making her way back to the house, she hesitated as she saw the bath house. Tentivly, she knocked on the door.

"Are you in there?" she asked, but got no response.

Kaoru knocked one more time. "Kenshin?"

When silence answered, she opened the door slightly, poking her head into check. The room was empty.

"Damn him. He could have at least left a note," she muttered as she traveled back to the house. Trying one more time, she called out his name, hoping he would respond. But he didn't. Sighing, she plopped down before the kitchen table. She picked up a pair of chopsticks, poking at the food with the untensils. A recent memory floated back to her, clouding her mind.

**flashback**

_Kaoru was walking around the outside deck of the dojo, distracted by the beauty of the day. She did not notice the small piece of broken board until her sandal caught upon it, throwing her into imbalance. She began to fall forward, rushing to the ground when arms wrapped around her waist from behind._

_A strand of flaming hair entered her vision as she was hauled back to her feet. Kenshin had caught her. He held her tightly in his arms for a moment. She could feel his breath along the side of her neck. What was he going to do?_

_Her eyes were wide, waiting for him to do something. Her heart was pounding, and surprisingly, it felt good to be trapped in his arms. His head moved slightly, and she felt soft lips hesitantly brush against her neck._

_A gasp escaped her lips as a bolt of electricity shocked through her body. But he suddenly jerked back away from her, his arms dropping. She turned around quickly, hoping for something else. But he was gone._

_Placing a hand to her neck, she closed her eyes, trying to slow her racing pulse._

**end flashback**

Suddenly, she did not feel hungry anymore.

* * *

He crouched behind a bush, watching the house with hawk eyes. He remained unmoving for several minutes, just listening and waiting for any signs of occupancy. Upon receiving no clues, he silently rose, trecking his way swiftly to the porch. With his hand upon his katana, he stood beside the shoji, waiting patiently before barging in.

Whipping the door open, he stood tensed and ready for any attack that might come to him. Stepping fully into the house, he looked at the contents. All of the belongings in the hose had either been destroyed or tossed about. It seemed as though someone was searching for something.

"You are a little late, Battousai," said a calm, yet bored voice.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed viciously as he whipped to the left, glaring daggers into the shadows of the house. Out walked a tall, lean man with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Saitou," Kenshin seethed out, his hand tightly clutching his katana. "Leave my house this instant, unless you wish to die now."

Saitou laughed lowly, his wolf like eyes glaring in the dim light. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking his wrist lightly, sending the cigarette towards Kenshin.

Pulling out his sword in a flash, Kenshin swung his blade, splitting the thin cigarette in half. The small white strips floated down to the ground. Kenshin stood still in his attack stance, his yellow eyes seeming to shimmer with fire.

"Well, I see you are as skilled as ever, Battousai," Saitou drawed out, his voice tinted with amusement.

"What's going on?" Kenshin spit out, gradually rising from his crouched position.

"They are still looking for you," the wolf replied, pulling another cigarette from his pocket. "And it seems that they are drawing closer."

Kenshin growled, stalking up to the taller man. His hand flew up to Saitou's neck, demanding answers from him. "What do you mean?"

Saitou smirked at the red haired assassin, he hand immediately drawing up to knock Kenshin's elbow away, throwing his hand from his neck. "They know that you have some connection with the raccoon you are with. They raided your house in hopes that they would find some information to your whereabouts. However, they will not find any...unless I tell them."

Growling fiercely, Kenshin pushed Saitou back into the wall, his katana instantly appearing against his head as the cigarette flew out of his mouth. "Do you wish to die now, wolf?"

Saitou frowned as he took in the smaller man. It was no wonder that he was so feared. He was frightening and unpredictable, even with his small stature.

"I will make you a deal, assassin."

The sword inched closer to his head, amber eyes burning holes into his skull as he waited for the man to continue.

"I will not give away your location, if you leave my citizens alone. Their death only brings me more work," Saitou concluded.

Kenshin regarded the deal carefully, deeply considering the choice. Backing away quickly, he sheathed his sword, turning towards the shoji. "So be it. Just know that you and your family will die if you break your end of the deal."

Lighting up another cigarette, Saitou watching the man walk away. "I don't doubt it," he mumbled darkly.

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she continued to pull the broom against the wooden planked floor. She had been sweeping at imaginary dust all afternoon. IT gave her something to focus upon, as well as an excuse to wait for Kenshin's return.

The sun was beginning its trek into the evening horizon, and yet Kenshin was no where to be seen. At every noise her head snapped up, her eyes simmering with hopes of his return. She knew that she should be happy that he was finally gone, giving her freedom, but yet disappointment panged her heart.

She had gotten used to his quiet company and his sometimes extreme concern. If only he could turn his intense passion into something a bit more...useful. Kaoru blushed at the thought, shaking her head as she stopped sweeping.

She shouldn't be thinking of such things. But she could not forget the way his eyes trailed over her. Each morning she awoke with fire in her spirit, remembering what this man had done to her family. Yet as she saw him and the day wore on, she forgot. Most nights she could not even remember their fights of what had happened to her father. Was it wrong of her? Or was this man just invading her mind?

Narrowing her eyes, she made a decision. She was going to town, to see if he had left her, or if he was just out for fun. Dropping her broom, she strode across the yard, pushing the gate open in determination.

Kaoru walked down the dirt path in the fading light, wondering exactly what she would say to him if she found him. Could she really ask where he was? More importantly, would he answer her?

There was a slight rustle from the bushes beside her. Whirling around, she looked over the plants, checking for any sign of danger. Deciding that there was no threat, she turned back around only to be met with the angry face of Kenshin.

Startled, she gasped, stepping back slightly. Her eyes grew determined once more. She might as well ask. "Where were..."

Her words were wasted for he flew upon her, grasping her arms roughly. "What are you doing out here?" he growled.

She could tell that he was trying his best to hold in his anger. He began pulling her back to the dojo. Kaoru struggled in his grasp, but he only held on tighter, pulling her next to him.

"Don't you remember that happened the last time you went to the village alone?"

His grasp got tighter when she didn't answer. She whimpered slightly at the pressure. He stopped dead, pulling her against his body before slinging her over his shoulder and taking off down the path.

TBC...


	11. Truths and Emotions

A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to update this story. School has been incredibly busy and I have also been having computer problems. Anyway, the updates should be coming quicker now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. K&K finally get somewhere!!

* * *

The Price of Blood

Chapter 11: Truths and Emotions

He dropped Kaoru on the ground of the dojo yard, glaring down at her with dangerous eyes. His clenched fists trembled, his mouth firmly set in a taut line.

"Well, are you going to tell me why you were out there?" he barked out, his voice dangerously close to breaking.

Why was she trying to leave again? The thought pained him. Had he not been gentle with her? What is she had gotten hurt?

Her angry voice broke through his thoughts. "I was looking for you."

He blinked at her, his head jerking back in shock. "What?" he questioned.

"I didn't know where you went. I thought that something had happened to you. I'm sorry for caring. I won't ever do it again," she bit out, rising to her feet.

The news came as a shock to him. She cared for him? He felt relieved, but he could not leave it at that. Stepping closer to her, she did not notice the minuet softening of his amber eyes.

"Don't you ever think? What would have happened to you if you actually went to the village? What if they had tried to hurt you while I wasn't there to protect you? Do you want that to happen?" he said softly, but fiercely.

Kaoru stepped back from him, her eyes brimming with tears. Clenching her fists, she shook her head, her soft ebony locks falling free from her high ponytail. She could no longer hide the pain and pain from her face anymore.

"And what if I do? Nothing would happen at the village if they didn't know you stayed with me! You came into my life, trying to control everything that I do. You can't do that. You are not Kami. I've taken care of myself for 5 years before I met you. I took care of myself! I don't need you!" she screamed at him, her voice almost breaking from the pent up frustration.

Kenshin lowered his head, his flaming locks coming forward to mask his face. His shoulders trembled slightly. It was true, what she said. Nothing would happen if he hadn't become involved in her life. He was the reason why the village despised her. But there were also many things that she did not realize. She did not know why she had been safe for all of those years.

"You are a fool," he whispered, his voice so low that Kaoru had to struggle to catch it.

Her face scrunched into confusion, brimming tears catching in the light. "How am I the fool?" she asked softly. Her voice was still filled with animosity.

"You have no idea, do you, Kaoru?" he asked, his angry eyes peaking out from his veil.

"I know that you took over my home. I know that you killed my father. I know that you lied..."

His hands feel upon her, grabbing her wrists tightly. He pulled her forward so that her body came close to his. She was so close that she could feel his body shaking when he raised his face to lock her still with his eyes.

"I lied? You don't know how far you are from the truth you actually are. It was your father that lied," he spat out, shaking her slightly with his hands.

"He would never..." she began only to be cut off by the angered assassin.

"Shut up until I finish!" he barked, his hands pulling her even closer.

"Yes, I killed him, but that was a small price to pay. Your father faked his death five years ago so that he could take over a black crime syndicate. He faked his death so he could have fame in the underground. It was not hard for a man of his new found power to find a body to match his own-one that would even pass inspection by his daughter.

"My body was also claimed to be at the sight. If I was rumored to be dead, then I would be free to work for him. He faked my death. This was not part of the arrangement. It was another way for him to gain power. These were all lies set up by your father.

"I killed your father because he was going to fell my location off to the enemy. He was in deep debt from foolishly spending his organizations money. The enemies would pay dearly to have my life in there hands. He was willing to sacrifice me...while I was doing him the dearest favor in the world.

"You see, it didn't matter that I claimed you from your father. You were mine long before. It was I that he hired to protect you. It was I that kept you safe and looked over you all of these years."

Kaoru shook her head hard, tears falling rapidly down her face. Her lips parted, silently mouthing, "No."

"Don't you believe me?" Kenshin challenged. "Think back to 2 years ago. Do you recall a man named Jineh that came after you? Don't you remember his screams about your father? Did you really think that your wooden bokken stopped him? It wasn't.

"Haven't you ever wondered why no one has ever bothered an attractive woman that lives alone? That is why you felt so alone. I would never allow anyone to get close to you, especially any man. You were mine long and ago and you never knew. Your father caused all of this. He sold me as if I were a toy. People are still looking for me. You are still in danger. I'm still trying to protect you. Why won't you let me?"

His eyes bore into her as he finished, watching the tears pour from her wide eyes. He didn't want to have to do this, but she left him with no choice. She had to know.

A sob chocked in her throat. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Dropping his gaze, he let go of her wrists, his hands lingering briefly on her arms. He watched her slide down to her knees, her legs to weak to support herself.

Kenshin backed away slowly, the intensity that had once been burning bright in his eyes fading drastically. He did not like seeing her like this, he never had. A woman like this should always stay vibrant. Turning away, he walked off to the training hall to release the pain that he felt. He left her crying on the dojo floor.

Her arms hung lifelessly beside her. She could not believe what he had told her, yet she had to. It all made sense, it all worked itself out. The sword that was used to protect, her father had used to kill.

She remembered Jineh. He had surprised her on a trip back from the village. He had been screaming obscenities about her father. Apparently her father had killed his family and ruined his life. He had told her that he would take her life as payment.

She was lucky that she had decided to carry her bokken with her that day. When he had attacked her, she had struggled. Somehow, she had managed to land a blow, but it only managed to daze him. His eyes glared at her with fury, growing more angry and vengeful with each passing second.

Kaoru had run at that point, well aware that she would not be able to defeat him. He was too powerful for her to take on. Her only chance was to escape. Jineh could have easily caught up with her. She had heard his footsteps behind her for a bit. But yet, he did not catch her.

The next day, she discovered that Jineh had been killed. His body was mangled, torn with sword slashes. She found it strange, but the connection never occurred to her. Kaoru had thought that she was strong and clever, but it was really the Battousai that was protecting her.

Her heart clenched in pain. This was too much for her to bear. Her family had betrayed the red headed assassin, yet he still spared her life. Her Father, who she once thought was a gentleman, left her just to fuel his own ambitions. He had lied to her when she had thought that it was the Battousai.

Falling forward, she let out a loud cry ring out as her body folded into itself, hoping for a comfort that she could not find.

* * *

From within the dojo, Kenshin could hear her loud cry. With lightening speed, he withdrew his katana, slicing the air with a long forgotten force. He wanted to go to her and hold her. He wanted to comfort her, even though it would be awkward for his steel heart. It was a strange desire, one that he had never felt, but one that he could not ignore. This girl had gotten wedged into his existence. She was as much a part of his life as was the deadly blade in his hands.

But he could not do it. She must come to terms with this on her own. He must wait until she came to him.

Growling loudly, he continued to attack his invisible enemies. Twisting, jumping, and spinning, the blade cut effortlessly through the air, taking the deadly intensity of his struggles. Sweat began to pour from his lean body. His breathing quickened, his legs shaking. Tearing off his gi, his chest shivered at the touch of the cool evening breeze. Yet he still continued.

Crouching low, he swung his blade up, flipping backwards with the swing. Turning sharply, his blade pierced the space in a wide arch. He stopped, facing the wall. His hand still clutched desperately at the sword that hung by his side. His breaths came ragged, his lungs desperately searching for oxygen.

But his pain was still there. The soft sliding of the shoji door caused him to freeze. He sucked in his breath, holding it in. Kenshin's eyes closed tightly as he forced himself to stay rooted to where he was. He did not want to frighten her away any more.

Kaoru walked towards Kenshin slowly, hoping not to startle him. But she knew that he was aware of her presence, as he always was. He eyes quickly gazed over the hall as she walked. His gi was lying carelessly on the floor. It reminded her of the night that she treated his wounds and had gotten to caress his skin.

Her eyes trailed back to Kenshin's form, his presence drawing her closer. His exposed back was as enticing as ever, glistening in the fading light. The evening rays were pouring into the room, cascading amber waves over his body. The shining crimson hair met with the golden hues of his body.

The sight reminded her of his face, the shocking colors that were presented so elegantly. She could tell that his back was tense, the smooth muscles clenched and waiting. Her eyes scanned over the katana, making her heart quicken.

Kaoru wondered what he was thinking about, if thoughts of her plagued his mind. Soon she found herself behind him, tracing the strung lines of his back with her eyes. Unsure of what to do, she pushed her stray hair behind her ear and gazed down at the floor.

"I didn't know. I had no idea. It was wrong of me to take all of my anger out on you," she began softly, cautiously raising her eyes from the floor.

She received no response from the man before her, but she swore that his muscles tightened even further. Reaching her hand out, she delicately rested it upon his shoulder. This was the first time that she had touched him without a fight, the first time where she was not afraid.

Kenshin's head jolted slightly, shocked that she would willingly touch him. His mind reeled in confusion from her actions. With his eyes still closed, all of his attention focused upon that soft hand on his skin. Heat pooled from the source and he willed himself to stay in control. He was so focused upon her touch, that he did not notice her slide to the front of him.

But when her hand shifted, trailing over his shoulder to rest just above his heart, his eyes sprang open. He was lost in her sorrowful azure eyes, framed with drying tears.

"I'm so sorry...Kenshin," she whispered, holding the gaze with his strained amber eyes.

"Kaoru," he muttered.

Swiftly, he pushed her fully against the wall, his sword forgotten and falling to the dojo floor. His hands rested upon her hips, holding her firmly in place. Moving closer, he came within inches of her body, stopping himself from consuming her right there.

Kaoru's eyes grew large at his actions, but she did not show any fear. She made no move to struggle, like she would have done before. This ordeal must have hurt him, for never before had she seen so many emotions cloud his eyes.

Bringing his head close to hers, he gently moved his mouth over the tear stains, kissing them away. She gasped slightly, surprised at how soft his lips were against her skin. She never knew that he could be so gentle, and so compassionate. If only she would have given him a chance before. She was so lost in his touches that she almost missed his words.

"It is I who should be sorry. I am unworthy of your kindness. There is no denying that I have wronged you. But, please, stop crying," he muttered desperately against her skin.

Her hand gripped his flesh a little more, and her other hand moved up to match the position of the first. He breathed lightly against her as she did so, pulling back slightly as he did.

"Kenshin," she whispered again.

He loved the way his name rolled from her lips. It brought forth emotions he never thought that he would feel.

"Kaoru," he responded.

His head dipped, tilting to the side as he approached her once more. His lips consumed her gently, waiting for any sighs of repulsion. Finding none, he pushed her mouth open with his, loving the way she tasted.

His hands snaked from her hips to wrap around her waist, moving against her until her body molded with his. Her arms trailed up his chest to wrap around his neck as she closed her eyes in contempt. His kisses became greedier, wanting to have more of her. Somehow this just felt right.

Kenshin's tongue prodded against her lips, licking and encouraging her. When her mouth slowly opened more, his tongue dug deep inside her mouth, running over every surface that he could find.

Kaoru pulled back, needing to find air to breath. As she panted, his mouth smoothly switched to her neck, lavishing her skin. She moaned as he found the hollow of her neck. Kenshin moved even closer to her, his grip wrapping around her further. She almost stood underneath him, her head bent back so he could remain in contact with her neck. Unconsciously, her back arched off the wall, pushing her body closer to his heaving chest.

Her hands buried themselves in the silk of her hair, holding tightly as her knees became weak from the ministrations. Kenshin could not get enough of the honey taste of her body. Her light jasmine scent set his mind afire. IT took all that he was to keep himself in check.

Although he did not want to, he knew that he must stop. This emotion was new to the both of them. He did not want to frighten her by pushing her too fast. Kenshin understood how easy it was to break the tentative bond that they had just formed.

Capturing her lips for a long kiss, he pulled away. Her slight whimper at his retreat tugged at him. Burying his head in the side of her neck, he still held her fiercely to him.

"Kenshin?" she called out lightly.

"Hmm?" he muttered, still not moving from his position.

"Is this wrong?" she asked.

He breathed in deeply before responding. "Does it feel wrong?" he asked, his voice low and muffled from his place in her neck.

She shivered as his lips moved against her skin as he spoke. The sensation sent sparks through her body.

"...I don't know. It should, but I don't think it does."

Her words tore at his heart slightly. The pang ran up his body, a sensation that he had never felt before. It was true. It should be wrong. After all, he had killed her father and he was cold hearted. But to him, it still felt right.

"Do what you feel is right, Kaoru," he replied solemnly.

Smiling gently, she pulled back the crimson locks from his neck. Moving her head down, she gently kissed the exposed skin, letting her lips linger slightly as she felt him groan into her neck.

"You're right. I should," she whispered.

She wanted to help him, to save him from a terrible fate. Although she could not forget what he had done, she could forgive. She needed his help to heal, just as he needed her help.

Pulling back, Kenshin's lips brushed over hers before he released her. He turned away, walking to pick up his fallen katana and gi. He then stood in the middle of the dojo, his back still to her.

"Come, Kaoru," he commanded.

She still stood against the wall, her breathing jagged as she watched him move. She had not wanted to be released from his grasp. When she heard his words, she stepped forward, walking to his side.

Kenshin exited the training hall slowly, his eyes straining back to watch the woman without fully turning. Carefully, she reached out, her fingers touching his briefly. Her eyes shot up to his face, watching for a reaction. He did not move, but his gait slowed even more, as if giving her permission to touch him. Quickly, she placed her fingers over his. He did not move his hand, but it still pleased her that he allowed this. Maybe Kenshin wasn't so bad.

* * *

TBC...


	12. Talks and Intrusion

A/N: IM SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. This story has been getting harder for me to write just because I am running out of creative situations. It will probably only be a few chapters more until it is through. But never fear, I am going to leave an opening for a sequel, just in case I ever feel the urge to write one. Anyway, there will be some lemon in the next chapter. I hope that I will be able to get it out fairly soon.

* * *

The Price of Blood

Chapter 12: Talks and Intrusion

Stretching lightly, Kaoru rose from the bed of her futon. Her small hand came up to her raven locks, running through the disheveled strands. Turning her pale face to the window, she smiled lightly. Her hand fell down to run lightly across her lips. She trembled. The memory of the previous evenings events were still strong in her mind. She could still feel Kenshin's lips against her own.

It amazed her how gentle he had been. He did not even try to force himself upon her. The entire experience was something that she did not anticipate nor discourage. There was something about it that made her heart beat just a bit faster. Maybe Kenshin really did care for her. After all, he had been the one protecting her for all of these years.

Sighing, she carefully untied her robe, letting the fabric pool to the floor around her. She quickly glanced around, making sure that no one was looking. Giggling lightly, she shook her head at herself. She should know that Kenshin had more honor than to stoop that low. Picking up her vivid yellow kimono, she slipped it over her shoulders, securely wrapping about herself.

The faint smell of rice came to her nose. Kaoru's stomach growled as she sniffed in the scent. Quickly grabbing her blue silk ribbon, she smoothed her hair into a ponytail. Sliding open her shoji, she happily walked out of the room, a small smile ghosting on her face.

Before Kaoru sat Kenshin, patiently awaiting for her at the table. In front of him paid two bowls of rice. His blood red hair was loose behind his back, the ends gently curling upwards. Kaoru could not see his amber eyes. Curiosity made her wonder if they would be as devoid and fearsome as they usually were. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his gi, hidden from her blue eyes. He seemed to be staring off into nothingness. Kenshin did not even seem to notice her entrance.

Softening her eyes, she quietly said, "Good morning."

Kenshin's head jerked back towards Kaoru. His haunting eyes were still the same terrifying color and there seemed to be little change in his expression. Nodding his head to her, he then turned away, staring off into the distance again.

Hesitating slightly, Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. Lowering her gaze to the floor, she quickly glanced up to his form every few seconds, waiting for his permission to come closer.

After a few moments, he half turned towards her. In one of her quick glances, she noticed his amber eyes upon her. Pursing his lips tightly, his eyes narrowed momentarily before returning to their normal state.

"Come, Kaoru," he calmly spoke to her. "Breakfast has been ready."

Letting out a breath that she did not know that she had been holding, Kaoru began to move forward. Carefully stepping lightly, she maneuvered her around the man. Stopping at his side, she lowered herself into a sitting position. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin. His gaze was burning into her, studying her intently. She smiled lightly at him, only to cause him to turn his eyes away.

Frowning slightly, Kaoru sighed. It seemed as though nothing much had changed since yesterday. Perhaps he was unsure of himself or perhaps he thought that it all was a mistake. Her frown deepened as she picked up her chopsticks and began poking at her rice.

"What's wrong?"

Kenshin's voice sliced through the silence, slightly startling Kaoru. Jerking her head up, she looked him in the eye before quietly replying, "Nothing."

Scowling, Kenshin had no intent on leaving the subject lie. "What is wrong, Kaoru?"

She should have known that he would press the subject. He was too inept at reading her to allow her to get away with an answer like that. For once she cursed that the man cared about what she thought. She was not ready to face the answer that was likely to occur.

Swallowing up her courage, Kaoru's quiet voice asked, "Do you regret what happened?"

"Do you?" he asked her back calmly.

A spark of fire flashed through her cerulean eyes as she gazed at Kenshin. "I believe that I asked you first, Kenshin."

Quickly and firmly responding, he commanded, "No. Now do you?"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly. He did not regret what happened? Did he actually care about her? Her heart fluttered with hope. As unlikely as it seemed, perhaps this man could actually love her.

"No," she replied softly.

"Good. Now eat," came the stiff response.

* * *

Sighing, Kaoru smiled lightly before picking up a wad of rice from her bowl.

Crimson hair fluttered gently in the breeze, coming along the side of his face. The long strands of hair carried upwards until they almost masked the deep scar along his cheek. His powerful limbs were tightly tucked to his sides, making his sitting position one he could easily react from. Piercing eyes canned the dojo yard, looking for any signs of threats. Something was making him uneasy. Even though there was nothing to tip this reaction, Kenshin still could not shake the feeling.

The soft padding of feet sounded in his alert ears, making him momentarily tense. Closing his eyes briefly, he allowed the calming scent of jasmine to take over his senses.

"Yes?" he asked Kaoru.

"I...It's...would you like me to leave?" she babbled out softly.

Letting out a huff of breath, he turned slightly to her. She was still unsure and tentative around him. Despite her incredible urge to make conversation with him, Kenshin still preferred it when she was with him. Not only did it make it easier for him to protect her, but he rather enjoyed her calming presence. He was more annoyed that she did not recognize it.

"Do as you wish," he answered her.

He intently listened for her reaction. For a few moments he heard nothing. She was undoubtedly considering her choice. For a brief moment, he thought that Kaoru was going to leave him. He was pleased when she positioned herself beside him. His amber eyes focused upon her, drinking in her lean form before turning back to the dojo yard.

"It's a depressing day, ne?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence.

Kenshin grunted in response. What she said was true. Although it was not raining, the clouds were overcast with a dark grey tint. The wind blew constantly, slightly bending the delicate trees. The day's appearance did not help his discomfort. It was on days like this that complications arose.

"Is there something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Startled, Kenshin whipped his head to her. He found her blue eyes staring at him, concern reading through them. Was it possible that she was able to understand him? More importantly, was it possible that someone was actually able to care about him?

"I don't know," he responded, his voice dropping low. The defense left his tone. He found that as much as he wanted to, he could not bring himself to lie to her. Not now.

Slowly, Kaoru reached her hand out to place it on top of his. Her smooth skin felt good against his calloused hands. Letting his eyes close, he allowed himself to shortly revel in the moment. It was funny to him. He, the Battousai, the legendary manslayer, had somehow found comfort in this woman. He never would have thought that someone would willingly wish to hold onto his tainted hands.

Grunting lightly, he pulled his hands from underneath hers.

"I'm so..." she began, but was cut off when she held his hands wrap around her.

Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him. Kaoru's body collided into his, her curves molding into his. He heard her small squeal of surprise and it brought the ghost of a smile to his lips. Dropping his head, he allowed his head to fall into the curve of her neck, burying himself into her black mane. Unconsciously, his grip tightened upon her, refusing to let her move from her position.

"Kenshin," she breathed out.

Brushing his lips against her soft skin, he loved the way that she shuttered beneath him. Kami, did he love it when she called out his name.

"Say it again," he hoarsely whispered.

"Kenshin," she barely muttered.

Bringing his head up from her, he brought his face close to hers, letting his eyes search hers. Emotions rolled over her large, captivating eyes. However, he could tell that they were glazed over in delight. Descending his lips, he allowed his breath to graze over hers.

"Kaoru," he whispered before plowing his mouth onto hers.

Kaoru moaned beneath him, opening her mouth up willingly. His tongue ran over the perimeters of her lips before delving inside of her mouth. Kenshin's hand loosened itself from her waist, gliding over her form until it reached her head. Fisting itself in her dark hair, he tilted her head to the side. Crushing his lips further against hers, he possessively sought to taste as much of her as possible. Her trembling body responses did nothing to quell his desires.

Kaoru's own hands moved up his body, coming to twist around his neck. Latching into his free bound hair, she pulled him closer, desiring more of his touch. Her heart pounded against her chest. Her head felt dizzy, but she liked it.

"Well, isn't this touching," called out a harsh, cold voice.

Wrenching away from Kaoru, Kenshin roughly pushed her behind him. His hand instinctively flew down to grasp the hilt on his katana, while the other shielded Kaoru. His eyes dissolved into frightening slits and one could hear the threatening growl emit from his throat. He was angry with himself. It was his fault that he did not hear the intruder. It was his fault that he had allowed himself to let Kaoru get this close to danger.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenshin hissed darkly. His eyes flashed with warning as his body visibly tensed.

The man before him laughed evil. His tall lean frame stood out darkly against the grey sky. His dark hair blew softly in the light breeze. He stood tensed, his dark eyes never leaving Kenshin's form. The unusual thing was that this man carried no weapon at all. He stood bare in the dojo yard. Kenshin's eyes flashed once again. Was this man just a fool or did he have something planned?

"That is not important, Battousai. There is no time now for formalities. I have some business that I need to take care of immediately," the man dully replied, beginning to step towards the pair.

Kenshin slowly rose into a crouching position, his potent muscles twitching in apprehension. "I was not aware that we had any business to discuss. What are you here for?" Kenshin forebodingly asked.

"It is simple, Battousai. Since you did not hear me approach, it seems as though my job will be fairly unchallenging. I am merely here for your life."

Roaring in anger, Kenshin fully rose, fiercely grasping the hilt of his katana. Dropping his body low, he tensely awaited for the man to make the first move. His eyes were intently watching, all of his senses on high alert. He was driven by anger. This had never happened before. No man was ever able to get this close to him without his knowledge. This man would pay for his intrusion. He would pay with his life.

The man before him laughed bitterly, throwing back his head slightly. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he let out a short, but clear, whistle. Out of the shadows of the dojo dropped several men. Each dark clothed man was equipped with a katana. It seems as though the man was not as stupid as he thought.

Kenshin's breath was deep and ragged, trying to control his rage until the right time. From behind him, Kenshin could hear Kaoru let out a surprised gasp. Not moving from his position, he quietly whispered to Kaoru, "Go inside, Kaoru."

"But Kenshin..." she started. Kaoru was worried for the man before her. She had seen him this enraged before. She did not want him to do something that he regretted. Her body was slightly shaking in fear. How had this happened?

"Now."

* * *

TBC...


	13. External and Internal

The Price of Blood

Chapter 13: External and Internal

The haunting wind began to pick up in intensity. The breeze captured the blood-soaked strands in their grasp, blowing them into Kenshin's intense face. His muscles twitched beneath the dark blue fabric of his gi, straining to be released from their position. But still he waited until the enemies before him made the first move.

"Who are you?" he growled once again.

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes, quickly darting his gaze to gage the position of his miniature army. "I have already told you that it does not matter, Battousai."

The men around him followed his lead. Slowly inching forward, their weapons raised into a defensive stance. Their expressions were grim. They did not know what to expect from the legendary manslayer. They have heard the rumors of his power, but they had never encountered it. Although none of the men wanted to admit it, his calculated amber eyes stuck fear into each one of their cold hearts.

"Very well," Kenshin replied carefully. "Then I will make sure you all a painful death."

Frowning, the tall man lifted his hand into the air. Slightly twisting his wrist, he signaled the men around him to commence their attack.

Running forward, the men let out grunts and war cries, hoping that attacking the Battousai all at once would guarantee his defeat. Waiting patiently, Kenshin narrowed his eyes in concentration. The men seemed to approach in slow motion. He could see every step that they made. Just before the men came upon him, he launched himself forward, drawing his blade from the sheath.

In an invisible swing, the steel blade tore into the flesh of a man. His cry sounded out through the air. However, due to the power of the swing, it continued its way through his flesh, only to repeat the process on the man next to him. Elegantly dodging the falling blade of another man, he dipped back, effectively freeing himself from the assault.

Spinning around, Kenshin effortlessly pulled the sheath of his katana from its ties. Flicking it out emotionlessly, it pummeled into another's stomach, causing the man to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Springing off of his heels, he easily cleared the men that remained standing, landing in the softness of the dojo man.

His eyes were shaking dangerously. He could feel himself fighting the urge to rid of these men now. Saitou's words bit through his mind. _"I will not give away your location, if you leave my citizens alone."_ Kenshin knew that Saitou would not back down upon his promise. That meant that these men had found his way to him on their own. But should he kill them? It was then that other words floated through his mind. _"Please don't kill them!"_ Kaoru. However, the unarmed man broke through his silence.

"It seems as though your skills have not dulled. However, it seems as though you are growing soft. You did not kill. Is that because of your woman? Perhaps I will kill her as well," he taunted.

Growling, Kenshin took action. Stepping forward, his body disappeared to the naked eye. The man tensed, uncertain of where the shadow assassin would re-appear. Suddenly, a cold steel blade ripped through the back of his stomach, protruding all the way through his lean body. Coughing, he could feel the blood seeping down his body.

"Why are you here?" Kenshin growled into his ear.

"I will never tell you," the man sputtered out.

Hissing in anger, Kenshin pulled his blade roughly up the expanse of his chest, ripping the man into two. Pushing the man forward, he did not notice him fall in a heap to the cold ground. Stepping over the body, he took stance, yellow eyes wide in furry.

The other fighters took a step back. They were not as prepared as they though. It took all of their will power to hold back a scream as the Battousai charged at them.

Yelling, Kenshin slashed his katana. Slicing into one body, he turned on his heel, bringing the blade up to block an attack. Once again using the sheath, Kenshin knocked it into the man's jaw, causing the man to fall dead, his lower jaw forced up into his skull. The deadly weapon shot out to the side, draining yet another body of life. This process continued until Kenshin glared down the one remaining fighter.

"Who is ordering this?" Kenshin seethed.

Backing up in fright, the man shook his head. In a flash, Kenshin was upon him, holding the blade to his throat.

"Tell me."

"I…I," the man stammered. "I don't know."

Narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits, he barked out, "What do you mean?"

"I was hired by the unarmed man. I was not given any information. I was given money and told to meet him here. That's all I know. I swear!" the man screeched.

Roaring, Kenshin struck him with the katana, watching him fall to the ground. Looking down at the man, he commanded, "Remove the bodies from the premises. Do not come back. I will not spare your life next time."

A scream from within the dojo caught his attention. Kenshin's head shot up like an arrow, his eyes wide in fright.

"Kaoru," he whispered before he took off to the sound.

* * *

Bursting through the shojis, Kenshin's heart pounded as he neared Kaoru's room. Slamming open her door, he stood frozen. Someone another attacker had manifested, stealthily maneuvering himself past Kenshin and into the dojo. He stood facing Kaoru, a katana raised in defense. Whirling their heads towards the opening door, both eyes widened: one pair in relief and one pair in fear. The man stood tense, his eyes never leaving the Battousai's form.

Each glared at the other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Kenshin's body ached to attack the man for even daring to threaten Kaoru. But yet he stood still, panting heavily with his raging eyes, not wanting to risk that blade coming another inch closer to Kaoru's flawless skin.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried in relief. Her body trembled slightly. Turning slightly, she began to move, forgetting all about the attacked that stood so close to her.

Seeing this as his opportunity, the assailant lunged for Kaoru, bringing his blade up high above her head. Kaoru was oblivious to it all, her eyes still staring into the yellow orbs of Kenshin.

"Don't touch her!" Kenshin growled, springing forward into action.

Flying towards the man, Kenshin's blade came forward as he screamed in anger. As he prepared to strike, Kaoru's words invaded his mind. "No!" she screamed. Hissing in agitation, Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Should he listen to her? However, it did not matter. The attacker's blade katana came up, barely managing to block Kenshin's attack. Pushing his weight into the blade, Kenshin easily pushed the man back. Rocking back onto his heels, he brought his katana back, twisting his wrist in the air to bring the dull edge of his blade to strike against the man's chest.

With a cry of pain, the man flew backwards, sliding back into the wall from the force. Rushing upon him, Kenshin positioned the blade directly over the man's heart. He growled angrily, waiting for the man to look into his flashing eyes. He pushed slightly on the blade, causing the metal to bite into the fabric and flesh. The man cried out in pain, his body shaking in fear.

Angrily, Kenshin snarled out, "Leave and never come back. If I ever find you again, you will regret even being born into your pathetic existence."

Nodding his head with wide, frightful eyes, the man moved to get up. Kenshin grabbed the collar of his black gi, hauling him to his feet. Kenshin forcefully dragged him to the window, pushing open the shutters. Tossing the man out, he did not hesitate before slamming the windows closed and locking the opening, preventing anyone from using it to enter the dojo. Closing his eyes for a moment, Kenshin began to wipe the blood from his blade. His heart was racing. Not killing for a while, the sensation brought forth strange emotions to his heart. He did not feel safe being there. His arms still tingled to swing his blade. Returning the katana to its sheath, he did not hear Kaoru's small whimper.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru called.

Opening his eyes, Kenshin slowly turned around to face Kaoru. His body trembled. He could not be in the same room with her right now. If he did not hurt her, then he would surely frighten her. His eyes raged with furry as Kaoru approach him. Nothing could be recognized except for her form as she sauntered her way over.

Reaching a hand out, Kaoru made to touch Kenshin. She could tell that he was battling himself. She did not want him to think that he was alone. She was there for him, and she would try to help him in any way she could. As her hand came within millimeters within his body, she could hear Kenshin call out in a raspy, strangled voice.

"Don't."

"But Kenshin," Kaoru protested.

Shaking his head, Kenshin pushed Kaoru towards the shoji door. He could not be with her right now. As each second passed, he felt less in control. Her intoxicating scent did nothing to help. It took all of his will power not to smother her with himself. Kenshin turned to Kaoru, handing her his sheathed blade.

Kaoru looked down upon it in confusion. Why would he be giving her this? She had never seen him without his blade near by. Kenshin's trembling body worried her and, to be honest, his wild eyes frightened her. Exactly what had happened out there? Glancing up at Kenshin, she could not overlook the blood that soaked his gi. Slight splashes ran across his hands, chest and face.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Kaoru pleaded.

In response, Kenshin growled lightly. Taking a step closer to her, his voice was ragged and strangled. "Kaoru, you need to leave now."

Kaoru blinked before shaking her head. "I can't do that. What happened? Kenshin, tell me what's wrong!" she cried out, hugging the blade to her body.

Kenshin quickly pushed Kaoru against the shoji screen. His nose dug into her hair, coming to lie lightly upon her neck. He felt her tremble beneath him. Her body racked softly. Kenshin knew that was going to cry. If she did, then there would be no restraint upon his control.

"Kaoru…it's not safe to be with me right now. Leave me. Take the katana and use it to block the door. I don't want…I don't want to hurt you. Just do it," Kenshin choked out.

"But I could…" Kaoru began brokenly.

Reaching behind the woman, Kenshin quietly slid open the shoji door. Loosing the support that she had rested upon, Kaoru fell backwards, effectively falling out of the room. Looking up at her, Kenshin could see the crystal tears that cascaded down her face. His heart clenched, but there was no turning back. He slammed the shoji shut, holding it closed with his hands. Resting his head against the material, his trembles began to turn into tremors.

"Kaoru," he called out. "Do it, do it now before it's too late."

"I don't want to," she responded softly. He felt a slight tug at the handle. She was trying to get back in. However, Kenshin held the door firmly shut.

"Do it!" he roared.

After a moments pause, he heard a rustle of fabric and a weight being added to the door. Cautiously, Kenshin pulled at the handle, checking to see if she had done what she was told. The door moved slightly but was met with heavy resistance. Pulling a little harder, he was satisfied. The door would not open. A broken cry rang out from the other side. He knew it was Kaoru.

* * *

Sighing, Kenshin sunk to the floor, raising his hands to cover his face. He could smell the blood on him. He was a monster. What had he done? Kenshin only hoped that the bodies would be removed before she wandered her way outside. She would be crushed and it would only push him further into insanity.

Lifting his head, he stared at his hands. The calloused flesh was an instrument of death. Blood leaked around his fingers. This was his life. This was all that he had known. Would he ever be free from the torture? Would he ever be able to live like a man and not a deathly shadow?

The scent of jasmine lingered everywhere. Growling lightly, Kenshin stalked his way over to Kaoru's futon in the center of the room. Her scent was driving him crazy, but in a different way. Her aroma was something that he could never get enough of. He wanted to be surrounded but it always. But would his demonic side taint her? How would she react if he took her and made her his?

Kenshin's body itched to touch her, to be near her. But now was not the time. He could not allow his instincts to take over and rule him. She would never forgive him. What were these emotions that coursed through him? They were things that he had never felt before, never experienced. All of his life, he had been taught never to display his emotions. And now it was coming back to haunt him.

Bowing his head, the red strands fell down his face, masking him from all around. His body was tense and still. However, every few seconds his body would shake violently. Feeling a moisture roll down his cheek, he raised a bloody hand to examine what has happening. It was warm and wet. Bringing the liquid to his mouth, he warily licked the substance. It was salty. His eyes widened with understanding. He, the manslayer that everyone feared, was crying.

"Damnit!" Kenshin roared into the stillness of the room.

* * *

Kaoru wandered aimlessly through the halls of the dojo. Silent tears streamed down her face. Her hand rested upon the wall, providing her self balance. Her eyes did not see anything before her. The usually bright, stunning blues were dull with pain and confusion. She didn't understand anything. All that she knew was that Kenshin had turned her away. Kaoru simply wanted to help the man that she had grown so attached to. Through the years, be had helped her more than she could ever know. He protected her and still protected her to this day. Through her eyes, he was no longer the cold blooded killer. No, now he was Kenshin, the man that she was growing to love.

Wandering into a blackened room, Kaoru's eyes came to rest upon a simple white box. She recognized it as the medical supplies that the doctor had given her. That simple box had allowed her to get close to Kenshin. It was what had allowed her to recognize his humanity. Sighing, she stepped up to the box. Falling to her knees, her hand reached out to run across the surface.

Kaoru's heart clenched in pain. She knew that Kenshin needed her now. She needed him now too. So much had happened in the past hour and she did not know what to do. It must be bad to make Kenshin react in such a manner. A vision of the blood upon Kenshin flushed through her mind, making her eyes narrow slightly and her head jerk up.

Blood. Was Kenshin hurt? She had not even checked. Shaking her head, her ebony locks brushed her neck and cheek. Kaoru gasped. She was so stupid. How could Kenshin be alright? She had seen him, seen his reaction. He had trembled for Kami's sake. Rising off of the floor, she grabbed the medical supplies. Grabbing a rag, she quickly wandered to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl of water before heading back to the room that Kenshin was locked in.

Standing before the door, she stared at the katana barricade. Her eyes closed fiercely in pain. Seeing him like this was unbearable. She needed to help him. She needed to help him move on and forget the pain of the past. Quickly grabbing the katana, she removed it from its position before gently sliding open the shoji.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: The lemon will be posted in the next chapter. I did this so that anyone that did not want to read it could skip over it. I hope you enjoy the additions!

Also, the next chapters might take me a while. I am not sure where I want to take this story. I do not plan out the plot before I begin stories; I just roll with the flow. So bare with me during the long updates. They just might be worth it ;)


	14. Touch and Caress

The Price of Blood

Chapter 14:

Kenshin's head whipped around to the opening shoji door. His eyes were still wild and their initial widening displayed his rugged emotions. Kaoru stood before him, medical supplies and towel in her hand. She seemed hesitant, as if waiting for his permission to enter the room.

"What did I tell you?" he growled out. His fists clenched at his sides, vainly trying to check his fleeting anger. "Get out."

"No," Kaoru replied calmly.

She sauntered into the room, closing the door shut behind her with her foot. Her eyes were determined. Kenshin could pick up upon the drying tear trails on her pale cheeks. Kenshin snarled in agitation. Did this girl not know what was good for her? He began to rise up from the futon to remove her from the room, using force if necessary.

"Don't get up," Kaoru warned, walking forward towards him.

"No, you need to leave, woman," Kenshin hissed.

"Didn't I tell you before that my name is not woman, Kenshin? Sit down and let me take care of you," Kaoru said forcefully.

Raising an eyebrow, Kenshin remained seated, watching the woman kneel down before him. Her presence was calming to him, but he did not like how he submitted so easily to her wishes. What was the amazing power that this woman held?

Kneeling down, Kaoru set the supplies down beside her. She could feel Kenshin's eyes glaring into her, but she avoided his eyes. Picking up a cloth, she dipped it into the water, wringing out the rag before turning to face Kenshin. Kaoru hesitated slightly as she met his gaze. It was commanding and intense, his golden eyes molten in conflict. The blood upon his body was now dried, making Kenshin looked crazed. Her heart clenched.

"Oh, Kenshin," she whispered.

Dropping her gaze, she picked up one of his hands. She began to gently wipe the blood from his pale body.

"Are you hurt?" Kaoru asked.

"No," he replied shortly, his eyes watching very movement.

It was odd for him to be pampered like this. He was not used to anyone caring about him. No one had ever helped him clean off the blood of his victims.

"I'm guessing this isn't your blood then, is it?" she questioned as she set down his hand only to repeat the process with the other.

"No," he answered.

Her motion paused slightly before resuming. "What did they want?"

"I don't know."

"Will they come back?"

"No," he whispered forcefully. "I will not allow it."

Nodding her head, Kaoru placed down his hand. She dipped the cloth into the water once more, picking up fresh water. Turning back to Kenshin, she gently dapped at the blood across his chest. However, his gi was preventing her from removing all of the blood.

"You will need to take off your gi so I can clean you properly," she whispered shyly.

Kenshin did not respond, but only did what she asked. He seemed to travel in slow motion as he calmly removed his gi, revealing the powerful body beneath. Kaoru took in a deep breath, hoping to calm her speeding heart. Carefully raising the rag to his body, she delicatelycleaned the blood off of him.

Kenshin sat quietly, staring at her in amazement. Slowly, the wild look in his eyes receded. Every once in a while his muscles would twitch when her fingers brushed over his bare skin.

Noticing this, Kaoru quickly apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kenshin commanded.

Kaoru moved on to Kenshin's face, using long gentle wipes to clean his elegant face. Kaoru shivered under his gaze. His eyes searched her, looking for any emotion that she would show him. She only hoped that he would notice her concern.

"Are you cold?" Kenshin asked.

Smiling lightly, Kaoru shook her head. "No," she answered softly.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin. "All done," she whispered.

"Thank you," Kenshin strangled out.

Nodding her head, Kaoru gathered up the supplies, preparing to leave the room. However, as she moved to rise, Kenshin's hand shot out to grab her wrist. Kaoru turned back to the man before her, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Stay," Kenshin whispered.

"But I thought that you wanted me to leave."

"I changed my mind," Kenshin said as he pulled upon her wrist.

Kaoru fell off balance, tumbling into the crimson haired man. His arms wrapped about her body, pulling her tightly against him. His head dipped low, his breath playing across her ear as he nuzzled against her. Kaoru's eyes were wide and her heart pounded harshly against her chest, causing her breathing to deepen.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered heatedly into her ear.

Anxiously, Kaoru wrapped her own arms around Kenshin's form, digging her face into the crock of his neck. She was afraid that their moment would be ruined, that Kenshin would pull away from her. She did not want this to end.

Gently, Kenshin kissed Kaoru's neck, causing her to shudder beneath him. Kenshin's arms tightened as he kissed her neck again, trailing his lips up to her ear. Kaoru gasped as his tongue shot out to lick the shell of her ear and nibble on the lobe. Pulling away quickly, Kaoru gazed into Kenshin's eyes.

His orbs were glazed over in want. His breath came out slowly as he gazed at her. "Kaoru," he whispered again.

His hand unraveled from her waist, coming up to her hair. Slipping through the silken strands, he pulled away the simply ribbon. Her hair cascaded down like black waves, falling gently against her shoulders and back. Digging his hands into her hair, his hand molded delicately around her head, pulling her towards him. Kaoru's mind went blank the moment his soft lips touched her own.

His tongue dove into her mouth, opening deeply to take in all of her sweetness. Kaoru moaned as his tongue flicked over her own. Her hands rode up his bare chest, looping around his neck to pull him closer to her. Kenshin pressed her against his body, reveling in the way that she molded and eagerly accepted his touch.

His hands began to wander the course of her body, finally stopping when they rested against her hips. Hissing in pleasure, Kenshin roughly pushed her backwards, laying her flush upon the futon mat. He rested above her, never breaking contact with her lips. His hands traveled across her smooth stomach, growing irritated at the fabric that covered her flesh. Pulling away from her lips, he held back a smirk at her disappointed whimper.

Tugging gently at her obi, he whispered, "Kaoru."

Her hands traveled down his shoulders and chest, feeling every contour. Her eyes met his timidly, unsure of what to do next. His eyes were surprisingly gentle, filled with desire and need. Finally, she nodded her head, allowing him permission.

Eagerly pulling away her obi, he pulled open her kimono, allowing his eyes to greedily devour her skin. His rough hands touched all of her, softly caressing her unbound breasts. Kenshin was shocked. Not only were they unbound for him, but they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Hungrily, he moved his mouth upon them, sweetly teasing the skin with mouth and teeth.

Kaoru moaned, arching her back, letting more of her breast fill his mouth. Kenshin's hands moved down, grabbing her hips and pushing them into the futon as he ground against her. His evident arousal pushed against her heated core, causing Kaoru to gasp. Heat flooded through her body, followed by an incredible need. Her hands continued to tease his senses. However, they moved down to his pants, tugging impatiently on the strings.

Smirking, Kenshin pulled up. "Is there something you need?" he whispered seductively.

Whimpering, Kaoru frowned slightly before tugging on the fabric again.

"Say it, Kaoru. I want to hear what you want," he said heatedly before bobbing his head down to run his tongue along the expanse of her skin.

Tossing her head up, Kaoru cried out. "Take them off," she ordered.

Obeying her desire, Kenshin sat up, untying his pants. He watched her eyes follow the pants down, exposing his thighs and erect penis. Kaoru's eyes went wide with desire. Licking her lips, Kaoru hesitantly reached out before looking into his eyes.

"Can I…" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, knowing what she wanted.

Carefully, her fingers wrapped around his penis, gently caressing the velvety skin. Kenshin's head rolled back in pleasure as he growled. His hips thrust into her hand as she pulled upon it gently. Growing braver at his grunts of approval, Kaoru's other hand trailed down his spine before finding his sack. Massaging them lightly, Kenshin growled fiercely. He could no longer take it. Her soft touches were driving him mad. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them to the futon above her head. Kissing her fiercely, he ground himself against her heated core, loving the feeling that it was bringing to him.

Moving away, he whispered, "Enough."

He moved down her body, occasionally nipping at her skin. Kenshin released her hands as he reached her thighs. Trailing his fingers up her inner thigh, his fingers gently spread her lower lips. Kaoru gasped in surprise, trying to raise her head to see what his was doing. Gazing at her through the veil of his red bangs, he smirked before quickly licking her slick folds.

Kaoru cried out as pleasure flooded her body, her head falling back upon the futon. Her chest rose and fell quickly as he continued, his licks getting longer and rougher. Kaoru withered beneath him, not knowing if she should pull away from the intense pleasure or allow it to continue. Kenshin's hand pushed against her hip, forcing her still as he growled. Her body could not help but convulse in pleasure as he continued.

After what seemed an eternity, Kenshin pulled away, crawling back over her body. Eagerly, her lips captured his own, her hands trapping his neck. Slender fingers disappeared within his fiery hair while the tips teased her heated flesh. Her legs spread as he felt his hand lay against her thigh, silently asking her to open them.

Drawing back lightly, Kenshin's extreme eyes stared into hers. His tip positioned itself against her folds. Rocking his hips vaguely, the heated flesh rubbed against each other, causing both Kenshin and Kaoru to groan in satisfaction. Kenshin panted heavily as he stared at Kaoru, trying to hold back his wild urges until she gave him permission to continue. Kaoru, covered in a slight sheen of sweat, arched herself off of the futon, searching for Kenshin's body to continue the incredible feelings. Gazing up at him, she saw him waiting.

His long, crimson hair pooled down his face, framing his elegant features. His eyes, although glazed, were shining brightly. Perspiration coated his muscles, causing them to shine more beautifully than any diamond in Kaoru's eyes. She could tell that he was searching her face, waiting for her response, for her permission. Smiling gently, Kaoru reached up to cup his cheek.

"Kenshin," she whispered. "Please."

"Kaoru," Kenshin moaned out as he thrust his hips, jetting inside of Kaoru's warm body.

Both cried out, one in pleasure and one in slight pain. But soon the rocking of their bodies carried both to new highs of ecstasy. Moans and whimpers filled the dojo as both let their instincts please their partner.

TBC….


	15. Kisses and Deals

The Price of Blood

Chapter 15: Kisses and Deals

Amber eyes slowly opened to the darkness of the room. Judging by the shadows playing on the walls, he could tell that dawn was still hours away. There was no need for alarm. He could still rest for a little while longer. Kenshin snorted lightly before half closing his eyes once again. His arm reached out slowly, meaning to grab the figure that had been resting next to his body. However, there was nothing but empty space next to him.

Kenshin's eyes shot open in alarm. How had Kaoru managed to move without him noticing? How had she slipped past his defenses and instincts enough to move without rousing him from his sleep? Shifting, he propped his still naked body up on his elbows. His flaming hair draped over his shoulders, trailing down his pale, scared chest. Narrowing his eyes, they scanned over the room, looking for any disturbances in the room. Finally, he found what he was searching for.

Kaoru sat silently by the window, unaware that Kenshin was now awake. A pale blue shawl was draped around her body, blocking it from his eyes. Slight traces of skin were visible over her arms and neck, and her elegant thighs and legs were completely uncovered and tucked under her body. The soft moonlight flooded into the room, caressing over her skin and dark hair. She seemed to glow in the light. But she seemed to be so far away from everything. Her ocean blue eyes were distant. Kenshin watched her eyes slightly tremble and reflect a wetness that he could only recognize as oncoming tears.

Shifting more, the sheet that covered his body fell to his waist. "Kaoru," he called out.

Her body immediately stiffened and her head jerked up. Slowly, she turned to face him, her face now slightly covered in shadows. "Kenshin," she muttered softly.

Kenshin could not help but stare at the woman before him. Yes, she was still beautiful in this moment. But he did not know what to do. He did not want to frighten her and did not know how to confront her tears. So he waited, his eyes burning into her, waiting for Kaoru to react first.

She smiled softly at him before turning away. The soft shimmer of oncoming tears still threatened. "I'm sorry," she softly started. "I did not mean to wake you."

"You did not," Kenshin immediately replied, although his voice was slightly harder than he wanted.

Kaoru's eyes darted back to him momentarily. She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. A sigh escaped from her slightly parted cherry lips. She pulled the shawl closer to her body as a tremor shot throughout her body. "You killed them, didn't you?" she asked carefully.

After a moment's pause, Kenshin replied cautiously, "Yes."

The moonlight allowed him to see the lone tear that carved its way down Kaoru's delicate face. Kenshin felt a twinge shoot through his heart as he watched, spellbound by the haunting action. It tore through him, arousing an emotion that he had never felt before: sorrow. He did not want to see her in pain. After all, wasn't that why he killed the men? But how could he explain that to Kaoru. Kenshin prayed that she would not ask.

"Why," she whispered painfully.

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, breaking the spell that she had cast over him. He did not know what to say to her. Nothing that he could do would be a good enough explanation. He cringed as he bowed his head, allowing his crimson bangs to cover his face. Since when did he care about Kaoru's opinion? Why did it matter if he made amends for his actions with her? Why?

Silently, he rose from his position, not bothering to cover his nude body. He approached Kaoru, but she did not seem to notice his movement. Kneeling down behind her, he gathered her into his strong arms. Kaoru started for a moment, surprised at the action. However, she allowed herself to fall back into Kenshin's arms and be surrounded by the comfort that he offered. Kenshin ducked his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her alluring scent of jasmine.

"They were threatening us," Kenshin replied slowly and quietly, deliberately choosing each word that he uttered. "I feared that they would harm you. My training took over. It is difficult for me not to kill now. It is still a new feeling for me. I have no excuses for my actions, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned her head and then bowed it, allowing her lips to drift upon the top of his head. She did not know how to react. She was so drawn to this man for unexplainable reasons but he stood for everything that she despised. The man had killed in her presence and he had killed her father. And now she was wrapped in his arms, nearly naked while he softly pressed his lips against her neck.

"You have no right to take another's life," Kaoru quietly muttered. "There are many ways to go about these situations without drawing blood. Protect with your sword, do not kill."

Snapping his head up, Kenshin tightened his grip upon her and roughly dragged her back into his chest. Narrowing his eyes, the amber orbs melted to his inner turmoil as he stared into her shocked blue ones. His mouth was pressed into a firm line as he addressed her.

"You cannot change the past, Kaoru. What's done is done. Would you have preferred them to kill both you and me?" he hissed to her with intensity. "Did you ever think about the outcomes? They would have open invitations to return if I did not set that example. It would have only led to a larger mess. We are not safe. I need to protect you."

"Kenshin," she whispered, trying to pull away from his angry expression. But he would not allow her to. Swallowing, she spoke softly to him. "But it is still wrong. Many things are wrong with this situation. I mean, I am still trying to deal with..."

"I killed your father, Kaoru," Kenshin interrupted. "There is nothing that you can do about that now."

Tears flowed down Kaoru's face as she began to shake. Kenshin's arms tightened around her more, pulling her tighter against his chest. The ends of his hair tickled her bare arms, causing her to shiver more. She turned her head away, refusing to look at the amber eyed man beside her.

"But it still hurts. He is dead and I am sleeping with his killer. I understand that he was wrong with what he did. I know what he did, but he was still my father, Kenshin. I am betraying him."

"He betrayed you," Kenshin growled into her ear. "It was he that left you for a life of lies. It was not your fault. He betrayed both of us. Your father died the moment he faked your death. I merely took the life of a shell with the same name."

"Kenshin," she whispered, loosening her grip upon her shawl to grasp his arms lightly. "I don't know what to do or how to help anymore."

"Do you trust me, Kaoru?" he heatedly asked her.

"What?" she asked brokenly, turning her head to look at him.

"Do you trust me?"

Pausing for a moment, Kaoru searched his eyes, looking for anything that she could find. Finally, she responded. "Yes."

"Then let me protect you. Let me take care of everything. I will not allow anything or anyone to harm you anymore."

"Can I…" Kaoru began in a soft, trembling voice. "Can I protect you?"

With a minutely trembling hand, Kenshin reached up and wiped away the cascading tears from Kaoru's cheek. "Kaoru…" he muttered huskily.

Holding her face, Kenshin pulled Kaoru to him, seeking her lips. Kenshin could not hold back the possessive growl as her soft lips willingly accepted his own. What started out as seeking and temperate soon became hard and claiming. Kenshin pulled her lower lip into his own mouth, sucking upon the flesh greedily. Kaoru moaned underneath him, her own hands coming up to span across his chest in a soft stroke. His skin trembled beneath her as his tongue came out to lick and nip at her lips. Her mouth opened for him immediately, allowing Kenshin to taste all of her mouth.

Kenshin's hands roved up to her shoulders, quickly pulling away the light shawl from her body. Caressing her skin, Kenshin branded her body as his own with hot, wet kisses and bites. Kaoru tossed her head back and closed her eyes when he released her mouth to taste the rest of her body once more. Her hands trembled at his chest, reaching around him to grasp onto his shoulders for support. Then, in an instant, Kenshin lifted Kaoru, stealing her lips in another kiss as she was pulled against his body.

Kaoru did not protest when he laid her back onto the futon and began to worship and encompass her body with his own.

* * *

Once again Kenshin was awoken from his slumber. However, this time the feelings that arose were different. He felt an aura outside the dojo, one that was not necessarily pleasant. Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin growled slightly. Looking back to the window, he realized that it was indeed light outside. Once again he was shocked. He had slept past dawn, a feat that had never before occurred.

Glancing down, he looked at the raven haired beauty that rested curled beside him. Her pale, delicate hand was stretched across his stomach. His amber eyes softened as he gazed upon her. She was so peaceful and vibrant. He did not deserve her. Sighing, he reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek with a feather touch. His fingers grabbed a silken dark lock. Reveling in its texture, he pushed it from her face before gently lifting her hand off of his body.

Then Kenshin arose, grabbing his discarded pants from the floor. He slipped them on quickly and began pulling his fiery hair back into his traditional high pony tail. As he reached the shoji, he looked back at Kaoru, who was still sleeping soundly. There was no need to awaken her. He did not want her to worry any more than she already did. Scowling, he turned and strode from the room, grasping his katana in one flawless step. He slid it into the strings of his pants, ready for any attack that might come to him.

Kenshin padded quietly and carefully through the halls of the dojo, using his stealth skills to hide his presence from the intruder. His amber eyes began to burn with more intensity as he made his way past the empty rooms. It seemed as though this person merely wanted to draw him out of the dojo. Quickening his pace, he allowed his instincts to lead him the rest of the way. The thought of a repeat of yesterday's antics plagued his mind. He did not want that to happen again. He would not allow Kaoru to be put in danger any more. These fools would learn that they could not win against him.

Sliding open a shoji to the outside lawn, Kenshin paused. One socked foot peeked through the opening, lying poised against the deck. His expressionless eyes scanned the yard before him, searching for the soul that had darned to come. His muscles were tensed and ready with his left hand resting against the hilt of his sword in preparation. Finally, his eyes found the intruder. Kenshin snarled as he took in the form, unconsciously moving forward to meet the person.

By the gate of the dojo was a tall, lean figure. He leaned against the panes, patiently waiting until he was noticed. Although he appeared relaxed, his muscles were ready for any immediate action. A lightweight katana was attached at his hip, alight from the morning's sun. His silted, yellow eyes stared at the dojo, directly to Kenshin. Those eyes never missed a movement, silently surveying like the wolf they resembled. A slender cigarette hung from his thin, pursed mouth. The smoke danced through the air, twirling and spinning before the slender wisps of hair that framed his face.

"Saitou," Kenshin growled.

The man removed the cigarette from his mouth, distastefully moving from his leaning position as he began to move forward. "Battousai," Saitou replied blandly. "It seems that your senses are dulling. It took you longer than expected to recognize my presence."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes further but said nothing in reply. His mouth set into a hard line as his hand slowly moved from the hilt of his sword. Kenshin moved from the porch of the dojo, stepping gracefully and collectedly onto the emerald grass of the lawn.

"What is it that you want, Wolf?" Kenshin said simply but darkly.

Saitou raised a thin eyebrow at the man before taking another long hit off of his burning cigarette. "Has your brain dulled as well, manslayer? It should be obvious as to what I am here for."

Kenshin straightened his back as he glared at the taller man. He knew why he was here but how had he found out so quickly? There was something happening that Kenshin was not aware of. Was this wolf against him as well? Had Saitou helped those souls in their attack against him and Kaoru?

"How are you aware of what had happened? Even a policeman such as your self would need more time to discover the occurrences. Have you broken our deal, Saitou?" Kenshin questioned, stalking closer to Saitou with each word.

Saitou smirked. "I have been keeping tabs on you, Battousai. I am aware of many things, including your…bonding with the Kamiya girl. However, it seems that you were the one to back down on our deal first," he replied calmly and disinterestedly.

Kenshin hissed angrily, immediately closing the remaining gap in the blink of an eye. He now stood directly before Saitou, his erratic eyes burning holes into Saitou's soul. His fist was clenched in a desperate attempt to check his rage. The thought of his and Kaoru's actions being watched snapped a wire within his soul. It took much of his will power not to draw his blade upon the man.

"How dare you spy upon us? If you taint her honor in any way, I swear I will end your life without a moment's hesitation," Kenshin spat out.

"Hmmm," Saitou drawled. "Perhaps if you didn't pull stunts such as this, there would be no need to survey this dojo. Why did you break our deal, Battousai?"

Kenshin cocked his head to the side while he glared at the man. His eyes disappeared in angry, glowing slits. "Why did you give away my location, Wolf?"

Saitou frowned at the fire haired man. "I do not know what you are talking about. Although it would be entertaining, I have better things to do than give away your location to any person that asks. You have been misinformed," Saitou explained in a dry voice.

"Then how did those fools find me?" Kenshin hissed out.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Battousai," Saitou said, getting another cigarette out from his pocket. "However, it did not change the fact that you killed some men."

"However, they were disposed of on their own accord. Their deaths cost you no work or trouble. I did not go back on my deal, Wolf," Kenshin snapped.

"Hmm, I suppose that you do have a point, man slayer," he said as he lit another cigarette with the others flame. "Still, I cannot allow this to continue. If this gets out to the citizens, they will not allow me a moment's peace. They will be in hysterics if they think that you are killing once more. I will not tolerate this."

Kenshin looked away for a moment, briefly thinking over Saitou's words. He wanted quiet and to be left alone. If these killings continued, it would not become a likely fate for him. Also, Kaoru would continually be in danger. He internally sighed, closing his eyes for a split second, mentally gathering himself. Finally, his tawny eyes turned back to Saitou. He glanced up and down his form, preparing himself to make yet another deal with this fowl wolf.

"I agree," Kenshin replied heavily. "This cannot continue. Why don't we make another deal, Wolf?"

Saitou took a long drag off of his cigarette, his yellow eyes unmoving as they stared at Kenshin, looking for any signs of reproach. "Well, what is it, Battousai?"

"If you help me discover the source, I will eliminate it," Kenshin said darkly.

* * *

TBC….

A/N: This story is getting increasingly harder to write. I have no idea what I want to do with this story and I really don't have a plot either, lol. I am sorry that it is taking me so long to update this story, but I am trying my best! I will update as soon as I can think of something for the next chapter, lol! Hope you enjoy!


	16. Anger and Expose

The Price of Blood

Chapter 16: Anger and Expose

Saitou's angular face slowly began to creep into a smile. A low chuckle erupted from his throat. He seemed to be unaware that a katana was held to his throat, millimeters away from piercing his flesh. The shorter, amber eyed man that was attached to the sword narrowed his eyes even further at the sinister sounding laugh. This was not the reaction that he wanted. Pushing in the blade further, the skin around Saitou's neck indented with the added pressure.

"What is your answer, Wolf?" Kenshin asked lowly.

Saitou raised a dark eyebrow in answer; his own yellow eyes glaring directly back into Kenshin's, unaffected by the haunting color. "And how do I know that you are going to upkeep your part of our bargain?" Saitou drawled out slowly.

Kenshin growled menacingly, letting his displeasure for the comment known. "I will upkeep my part. Perhaps you should worry for about holding up your end. If anything comes to put Kaoru in danger, you will be paying with your life, Wolf," Kenshin replied, his amber eyes flashing in warning to the older man.

Saitou snorted at the shorter man's words. The fact that a sword pricked into the flesh of his neck did not faze him. He had been in worse situations before. Besides, he knew that the manslayer would not kill him. His woman had left an impression upon him, even after such a short time. Unless he posed a threat to the woman, there would be no risk of injury. Still, his hand fished into his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

"Hold still, Wolf, or I will slit your throat," Kenshin growled as he noticed the man's movements.

Saitou raised an eyebrow. "You are too high strung," he older man replied. He swiftly pulled a cigarette from his pocket, flashing the white stick before Kenshin's face.

Kenshin blinked, leaving himself unguarded for the briefest of moments. However, that was all the time that the experienced Saitou needed. In a flash, he had pulled back from Kenshin's blade, pulling out his own katana. Brandishing the steel, he lounged forward. Hissing in agitation, Kenshin countered the attack, bringing his blade up to easily block the sword. The metal clashed loudly in the morning air. However, neither man dared to move afterwards. Each stood tensely, glaring into the golden depths of the other. If one could only see their deadly and calculating eyes, one would think of them as father and son.

It was Saitou who moved first. Without blinking an eye, he fished his free hand into his pocket once more. Pulling free a match, he elegantly arched his hand forward, striking the stick off of his blade, effectively lighting it. Continuing in the smooth arch, he brought the flame up to his mouth, lighting the cigarette that had somehow managed to land there during their clash.

"Well, Battousai, you have still failed to answer my question. I wish to know how I know you are going to live up to your bargain, not if you are," Saitou drawled out tonelessly as he puffed his cigarette..

"You have my word, is that not good enough?" Kenshin countered.

"No. You have stressed our previous alliance. Despite the fact that those assassins were not my people, they were still deaths in my territory. It was still I that had to be left with the mess. This will not happen again. If you back down on your word, I will take the girl from you."

Kenshin roared in anger, his eyes festering with anger and resentment. He flew forward, invisible to the naked eye. With a spin and a flick of his wrist, his contact with Saitou's blade was lost, the blade flying backwards from the force. Kenshin swung his own blade backwards, slamming the blunt edge of the blade across Saitou's chest, effectively knocking the man to the ground and knocking the cigarette out of his mouth. Kenshin hovered above the fallen man, his blade pointed at Saitou's heart while his foot pressed into his stomach.

"You will never lay a finger upon her if you value your life, Wolf. I suggest you pick again," Kenshin growled out evilly, his words so dark and lethal that they could pierce holes into any weaker man's heart.

"What do you have to fear? If your word is good, then you will not have to fear losing her. If you fail, she will be fine to do with as I please. If I fail, you may have my wife," Saitou replied, the ends of his mouth tweaking upwards in a smirk. He still was not afraid of the red-haired demon before him. His eyes focused roughly upon the man above him, not allowing him to look away.

Kenshin breathed heavily, his eyes narrowing until they almost disappeared. His hand trembled in anger. Why did it matter to him so much if the girl was safe or not? 'Because she trusts you,' his mind told him. 'She trusts you. This is what you wanted for so long. She believes in you.' His foot pressed harder into Saitou's chest. He could hear the man grunt, knowing that the air was being forced from his lungs.

"Kenshin," a soft voice called out, breaking the heated moment between the two men.

Kenshin immediately tensed, his head snapping up and his eyes widening. "Kaoru," he whispered. Pulling his blade away from Saitou, he easily replaced it within his sheath. His foot came off of his chest, allowing the man to breathe easily. Quickly backing away, he muttered, "Agreed. Now leave and do not come back until you have what I want."

With that, he turned away from the smirking Saitou, striding hastily to Kaoru. Once he reached her, he lightly grabbed her elbow, pulling her to him.

"Kenshin?" she questioned. Her large eyes were worried and wide, pleading with him to tell her what was wrong.

"Inside, Kaoru," he answered before dragging the woman into the house.

He did not notice Saitou pick up his discarded cigarette from the ground and pause, looking back at the house. He smirked, re-lighting his cigarette before muttering, "You have a deal, Kenshin," and walking away.

* * *

"Kenshin," Kaoru muttered anxiously, "what's wrong?" She twisted her head to gaze at the taller man at her side, worry and confusion clouding her vibrant eyes. Her arm was still tightly secured in Kenshin's hand as he continued to lead her into the house and through the halls.

He did not answer her question. Instead, her merely grunted and pulled on Kaoru's arm gently. She fell forward slightly so that she was half leaning upon Kenshin as she continued to be lead. His heart beat wildly. His eyes still burned with anger and other emotions. Despite the fact that he was slightly comforted by Kaoru's body pressing against him, it did not shake the surging feelings that poured through him.

"Kenshin, please!" Kaoru pleaded, tugging slightly upon his grip.

Kenshin growled lightly, continuing to hold her to his side. Kaoru let out a mew of frustration, wanting to know what was going on. The sight of Kenshin fighting with Saitou had frightened her. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Kaoru planted her feet into the ground, ripping her arm from Kenshin. Spinning immediately, she turned to face him, glaring at him.

"What was going on out there?" she cried, looking directly into Kenshin's eyes.

Kenshin jerked his head at her words. He had not been expecting her to pull herself from his grasp, nor had he anticipated her persistence for knowledge. He turned to her slightly, meeting her gaze before he responded.

"Come. I will make tea. Then I will consider discussing the issue," he responded hastily before walking off again in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Kaoru sat tensely, watching the amber eyed, flamed haired man sip his tea. His eyes were closed as he held the cup with both hands. He held himself properly as if he was at a formal meeting instead of being in the kitchen with Kaoru. He had not opened his eyes since he had seated himself, seemingly concentrating upon the taste and calming effects of the drink. However, the beverage did not seem to bring him any comfort. Every once in a while his brow would furrow slightly in his thoughts, most likely from something that he did not wish to confront. What exactly was he thinking about?

Kaoru sighed, lowering her gaze to the still full cup in front of her. She had not touched the drink since it had been poured. She did not want tea. No, instead she wanted answers to her many questions. But she would have to wait until Kenshin was ready to speak. She knew that pushing him would not bring about the effect that she wanted. It would only serve to anger him and send her farther from the truth.

"Do you know who that man was?"

Kaoru snapped her head up, turning to look at the man beside her. This was what she had wanted, so why did she feel apprehensive about where this conversation would go?

"Yes," she responded quietly. "He is the chief of Tokyo's police force."

"This is true," Kenshin stated, cracking open his eyes to gaze at Kaoru. "But that is not all that he is."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"Saitou Hajime was one of my greatest opponents from many years back. We fought against each other many times, each striving to kill the other, but never being able to complete the task," Kenshin said before taking another sip of his drink.

He watched Kaoru carefully, waiting for her reactions. He watched as the emotions of confusion and disbelief dance over her features before recognition and understanding took their place. He could not help but wonder how she would take the information, or how much he should reveal to her. But he could not lie to her. If she asked, he would answer, but not before.

"But," Kaoru began slowly, her eyes widening as she turned away. "But does that mean that he sent those men to try and kill us?"

"No."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "But he is your enemy. It doesn't make any sense. Then why were you two fighting if he was not trying to go against you?" she asked carefully, trying desperately to fully understand what was going on.

"He assumed that I had broken a pact," Kenshin explained. Why was he saying this? Why was he telling her this? He never felt the need to explain to someone before. She would just become frightened if she knew. He could not turn away though. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her.

"A pact?" she whispered, turning her head slightly to glance at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. "What pact?"

"He would not reveal my location if I did not kill any of his citizens."

"Why would you do that…" she began. But halfway through, her eyes filled with sparks of anger. "Did he break his promise? How did those people find you?" she hissed.

"I did it," Kenshin said calmly, "because I did not want that to happen. I did not want people to find me, or place you in danger. However, those fools found us on their own accord."

Sitting up straight, Kaoru cocked her head as she looked at Kenshin. The anger was fading, but doubt was beginning to take its place. Kenshin felt a stab of pain fill him as he watched this. Did she doubt him? And if she did, why did he care so much? Why, damn it, why?

"So he came here to confront you. But neither of you did anything wrong. So why did you have him pinned to the ground?" she asked hesitantly.

"I did not approve of his terms," he said stoically, turning away from Kaoru.

However, Kaoru did not want that to be the end. There were still things she did not understand. "Terms to the agreement that you had formed?"

"No," Kenshin stated, his voice growing firmer. Maybe he did not want her to know after all.

"Then what were the terms? Did you make another agreement?" she prodded.

Kenshin merely grunted. This conversation was not turning out the way he had wished. This woman was too smart for her own good. He had not anticipated that she would ask such things, or wish to know. He did not want her to know the new deal that was set, for he did not want to lose her.

"You did make another pact, didn't you?" she said, shock prevalent in her voice. "Tell, me what was it for?"

"Saitou will find the threat and I will eliminate it," he ground out, rising from his spot in an elegant movement.

"And what are the stakes for that? They must be large if you sided with an enemy."

"It is not important," Kenshin snapped.

Kaoru shot up from her seated position, taking her cup with her. "I think I deserve to know if it concerns our safety. You said you trusted me. If that is true, you would tell me," she retaliated, clenching her hands into fists.

Kenshin turned his head to glare at the woman. Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to bring in the trust? This would only hurt her more.

"It is not important, Kaoru," he repeated slowly.

"Yes, Kenshin, it is," she aid softly, pleading with him through her eyes. "Please," she whispered.

Kenshin bowed his head, forming shaking fists with his hands. He closed his eyes as his mane of red silk fell forward, blocking his face from Kaoru. He did not want to see her face as he said this.

"If I fail," he began in a quiet, shaking voice, "Saitou can take you for his own."

Through the silence that followed, the piercing shattering of china screamed through both of their souls.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Oh, man! Thank goodness that it is finally done! This has taken me forever! Sorry about the wait, but I really have no idea where I want this story to go, for it really doesn't have a plot going on, haha! However, I have a few ideas for it, especially since writing this chapter. I think that it will only be about 3 or so more chapters though. And who knows, maybe there will be a bit of a plot by the time it is over! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!


	17. Reveal and Assist

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so, so sorry about the long, unnecessary time since my last update. Honestly, I had no idea as to where I wanted this story to go, and also, it kind of slipped my mind for a bit with my classes. But now I know how I want this to end, and I think that there will only be two more chapters left, possibly three if I decide to put an epilogue in. Once again, I am very sorry and it should not take me this long to update again. So, with that said, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Price of Blood

Chapter 17: Reveal and Assist

The silence was deafening for the stagnant pair. It roared so loud between them that the girl's ragged breathing was overpowered and not heard by either. Their eyes were trained to separate points, each waiting for the other to speak, but neither willing to mutter a word. They were both overcome and the absence of words only broke them more. Kaoru and Kenshin sat, both destroyed in different aspects, unsure as to what to do next.

Kenshin remained unmoved since he spoke his last words. Fingers were still clenched tightly into fists with his nails beginning to form red indentations into his palm from the constant force. His long, vibrant hair hung about him, acting as a barrier to keep from seeing Kaoru's face. He was sure that it was sunken and wrenched in pain by now. He knew that he was the one to cause that reaction. But he did not know that she would take it quite this hard. 'I still should have known. I betrayed her, just as her father did. Hiko was right by calling me an idiot,' he thought. Kenshin did not even dare to look at her now.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was deceiving in her appearance. Her body was relaxed, her muscles loose despite what had just occurred. Only the broken cup in front of her and her slightly elevated breathing gave the news that her body was not calm but instead weakened and in shock. Her normally bright blue orbs were listless, staring at the shattered pieces before her. Inside, her emotions were in turmoil. She hurt and was confused. 'I thought he cared,' she said to herself, 'but I guess I was wrong. I mean nothing to him at all.'

"Do you remember the last time that I dropped the dishes?" she asked softly, brokenly.

Kenshin did not answer. He did not even move an inch. Instead, he merely listened.

"I will remember it forever. The last time, they were broken because I did not know when to keep my mouth shut. I was angry and resentful towards you, insulting you where I was sure that it would hurt. And I guess it did. We fought, and if I had hurt you mentally, I also hurt you physically." She paused for a moment, taking in a ragged breath before continuing sorrowfully.

"When I was being treated by Megumi, after you saved me, I thought that those dishes were symbolic; a breaking of a barrier. I wasn't prepared for such a reaction from you-I was shocked. I felt that you had more feelings than I thought that perhaps there was more to you than just the reputation you were stuck with. It was then that I knew that I should be kinder to you. My anger gave me no right to say such things, even though I thought it did. After all, you did not have to come after me, even if it was just to make a point that I wasn't getting rid of you so easily."

Kenshin's eyes squeezed tightly, hardly as his body twitched slightly. The pain in her voice was almost unbearable. And now here she was, telling him how she felt that he deserved kindness. He deserved whatever cruel comments she could think up of now.

"And now, there are more broken dishes only this time I am the one that is hurt. I guess this is symbolic too, another broken barrier of sorts. But what I want to know is if this is revenge for what I did to you." Her voice dropped even more, barely loud enough to be heard, but her hurt was unforgettable. "Is there going to be more pain, Kenshin? Will it be more emotional or physical?"

Instantaneously, his eyes snapped back open, golden and wild. Although his head tilted slightly, his face still could not be seen through the thick mass of his hair. His mind raced from her words, reeling at the truths that she had spoken. But still, he was frozen. No words would come from his mouth and he could not will himself to go to her.

Slowly, Kaoru shook her head, following the action with a painful sigh. She shut her eyes briefly before opening them. Kaoru rose from her spot, looking like the walking dead. Without a word, she turned from him, walking with heavy steps towards the shoji door.

Following her actions with his flashing eyes, Kenshin's breath hitched as she neared the shoji. It was just as before. She was walking out on him, leaving him once more. He did not know if she knew that she was using the door that would lead her outside, but he did not care. Kaoru was running again. He would not let her. "Where are you going," his voice bit out. Kenshin finally raised his head to hear, revealing his face from red locks.

She paused, one of her slender, pale hands resting on the thin screen. She did not turn towards him and did not immediately respond to his question. It was only after a lengthy pause that she answered. "I need to think," she said calmly.

"Then you can think here," he snapped back. His tone was harsh, more so than he wanted it to be, but he did not want her to step out of the door. "You do not need to go anywhere."

"I can't do that here. I can't think while…." She stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. She was shaking now. "I need to be alone," she finished, beginning to open the door.

In a moment, Kenshin was up and hovering beside her. "Damnit, Kaoru," he hissed. "Why do you always run away? What are you so afraid of?"

Kaoru's head turned to him. He felt momentary relief as he saw a spark flash through her cerulean eyes. "I am not running away," she said.

"Yes, you are," Kenshin replied heatedly, moving closer to her.

"You don't know anything," she growled back, shaking more. 'Why is he doing this to me?'

"That's what you are doing right now. You are leaving instead of facing your problems. You can't run from them forever. Eventually, you will have to face them. I'm here; I'm your problem. Face me and face this. Do not run. I did not think that you were a coward," Kenshin responded, his eyes staring directly into hers. She did not notice him inch closer to her body.

"I am not running, damnit!" Kaoru yelled back, snapping her head back to the door and beginning to tear it open. "I need just need to think. Why can't you let me do that? Am I ruining your plan? You couldn't hurt me if I wasn't here, is that it?"

"Stop it, Kaoru," Kenshin warned, moving a hand to grasp her elbow.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, wrenching violently from his touch. "You're just going to hurt me!"

Instead of meeting the afternoon sky from the shoji she was about to open, Kaoru found herself once again staring into amber eyes. Her back was forced into the nearest wall, sliding up so that her feet no longer touched the floor. Kenshin slithered in between her legs, holding her up with his body and his hands. He pressed up close against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could feel his body shaking.

"That is not it," he whispered fiercely in her ear. "I will not hurt you. There is no pain to come from me. Damnit, Kaoru. You don't understand at all. Do you really think that I would allow for anyone to harm you? Do you think that I would let anyone to take you, to touch you in any way?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. Although she was surprised by his actions, it was nothing compared to his voice. It was harsh but raspy, filled with emotions that she could not even name. She was right. Kenshin did feel – and apparently, he felt a lot, more strongly than even she would have imagined. And here was the proof. His voice was laced with pain. She had once again harmed him, led him to pain. "Kenshin…" she muttered.

"Quiet. I'm not done," he muttered against her skin, pulling his arms tighter, but moving them to wrap around them as much as possible. Slowly, he began to lower himself, moving so that he was sitting against the floor with Kaoru sitting on his lap, her back against the wall, and a former manslayer wrapped tightly to her front. "I understand that you do not like having yourself risked as the conditions to a bet. As long as I live, I do not even want that wolf to lay eyes upon you. He will never be allowed to have you. You should know that I would not back down. Do you think I would break my agreement with him? Do you think I would cast you out like that? You are hurt, I know, but I am also hurt. You claimed that you would be kinder to me, but you will not give me your trust. Do you have no faith in me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes widen as she sucked in a sharp breath. "Kenshin," she whispered, letting her eyes soften and fill with emotions. Slowly, her arms shifted, come to wind around his strong chest, helping him keep her close. Also, her legs moved to wrap themselves around his waist, securing her spot. "No, that's not it," she said gently. "I do trust you, I do have faith… I know that I am doing a bad job of showing it, but I do have faith in you." She paused, lowering her head so that it dove close to his skin. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his warmth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. And now here you are, holding me when you should be furious with me." Kaoru placed a soft kiss to his neck. "I couldn't help it. When you said those words, I stung. Pain filled me. I just kept thinking that you didn't care and that you wanted me gone. I was disposable to you, that what…we shared was worthless. I didn't know what to do. I've already been lied to so much…"

"I know," Kenshin muttered. He moved his head and nudged her head up with his nose. When she faced him, he placed a passionate to her lips. "No one will ever have you or lay a hand on you. What we did was far from worthless. I do have, I mean I…I will not hurt you. Have faith in me," Kenshin said huskily and deeply. He kept her shocked gaze locked with his large, amber orbs, capturing her into focusing only upon him.

"Kenshin," she sighed. It was his eyes that convinced her. They were shimmering, the gold shifting as if it were melted by fire…his fire. She knew that she could never deny what he wanted if he looked at her with his eyes. They were just too strong and hypnotizing to allow her to pull away. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss to his scarred cheek. "I want to have faith in you. Show me that you can," she voiced against his skin softly. Pulling backwards, she smiled weakly at him. "And just so you know," she started, her eyes sparking with defiance, "Don't think I am going to always melt when you mess up just because you hold me. You better have good explanations to go with it."

Kenshin chuckled softly. It seemed that Kaoru was acting like herself once again. But he made a mental note of her words. Sometimes, he reminded himself, I will have to share my feelings instead of relying upon Kaoru to interpret them. He could not help himself as his lips twitched up into a small smile as he gazed at her.

Kaoru gasped. 'His smile,' she thought. It was so different from the last time she had witnessed it. Before the smile was cold and harsh, twisting his face into hard and grotesque angles, unnatural and frightening. But perhaps that was what he wanted. After all, he saw nothing but death in his life. Now, though, now the smile was softer, kinder. The hard edges were gone, allowing his lips to turn smoothly and magnifying his appealing features. It was a sight to behold, truly beautiful. Her own smile widened. 'I'll have to make him smile more,' she thought.

"And one more thing, Mr. I-always-have-to-do-things-alone," she began. Taking a hand, she smacked him playfully in the shoulder, but used just enough force to underlie her message. "Don't you ever use as part of a bet again or that wolf will be the last of your worries."

Kenshin's eyes slide into a possessive glance as he smirked at Kaoru. "You are mine. No one will ever take you," he told her, his voice laced with fervor. He then leaned into her, taking her mouth with his strongly, enforcing his words.

Kaoru moaned into Kenshin's mouth as he kissed her passionately. He wasted no time in tasting her mouth with his tongue. The appendage ran over the various surfaces, enticing moans and arches from her. Kenshin's hands began to wander from their tight position on her back, taking time to caress the soft curves of her sides and thighs. He could feel his hardness growing as she squirmed under his advances. But this time it was Kaoru that broke from his kiss, moving her mouth to tease the flesh of his neck. He could not help but shudder with pleasure.

"Kenshin?" she called softly as she widened the gap of his gi and nipped at the skin of his collarbone.

One hand moved to her breast, playing with the mound through the fabric of her clothes. His other hand ghosted over her stomach, beginning to undo the tie of her kimono. He was pleased when she arched her back and placed her hands into his gi and touched his bare chest. "Yes?" he answered heavily, panting slightly.

"Am I really yours?" she asked, sliding her hands to his back and raking her nails gently down.

Kenshin groaned and grinded against her, letting her feel his arousal. "Yes, you are, Koshii," he responded heatedly. The tie on her kimono finally unraveled and he ripped it open, exposing her body to his eyes. They flashed with want. "You will always be mine. You will only be touched by Kenshin Himura," he added fiercely. Then his hands dove into her skin, touching, grabbing, and caressing every inch that was available.

Kaoru shook and cried out at his sudden onslaught, panting into his neck as he pushed fabric from her shoulders and moved his hand to tease her womanhood. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she weakly pushed herself upright, pushing down against his lap as she did so. With trembling fingers, she tugged his gi from his chest. Kaoru's hands dove into his soft hair when he hit a particular sensitive spot. Moaning, she pulled his hair free, pulling his head to her breast as she whispered, "And I don't want anyone touching you but me."

Pulling his head from her ample chest, Kenshin took Kaoru's pink lips in another quick, yet deep, kiss before looking in her azure eyes. "Kaoru," he panted, "can I?" He thrust up against her core, asking for permission.

Breathing raggedly, Kaoru nodded her head, her eyes glazed over with desire. Quickly, Kenshin lifted Kaoru up slightly, and pulled his pants down with a swift tug. Once freed, he positioned himself before lowering Kaoru onto him, slipping into her as their arms wrapped about each other and their mouths met.

* * *

"Akito!" Saitou called out harshly as he strode into the police station with a scowl on his face. He narrowed his eyes as he waited. "Damn boy," he muttered. Fishing out a cigarette, he lit it before walking onwards to his office. "Akito!" he called again.

"Yes, Sir?" the boy answered, panting a bit. 'He must have ran,' Saitou thought. 'He should run faster next time.'

"I need you to contact people for me," he said dryly, moving to sit behind his desk. "I want that damn rooster and the walking ice-block. Tell them they have just three days to arrive. I will not tolerate tardiness. Oh, and tell Rooster to bring his fox… but tell Ice-block to leave his weasel at home."

"Rooster and Ice-block, Sir?" Akito asked, confused.

Saitou sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly. "Sano and Aoshi. Do you understand now?"

Akito nodded his head, but remained waiting in Saitou's office. Saito glared at the boy, taking a long drag off of his cigarette. "What are you waiting for, boy? I want this done immediately. Go before I decide to mount your head on my wall," he finished bitterly.

"Y-y-yes, Sir!" Akito answered in a shaking voice, turning and fleeing the office to go and deliver the messages.

Turning in his chair, Saitou stared out of the window as he stubbed out his cigarette and immediately lit another one. "One of them should have the information I need," he muttered to himself. "If not, it seems that I will get to have a rematch with the Battousai… or have one displeased wife."

* * *

TBC…. 


	18. Fears and Help

The Price of Blood

Chapter 18: Fears and Help

"Well," Saitou said as he drawled in between a puff off of his cigarette. "What do you think?"

Cold, blue eyes turned towards the lanky wolf, narrowing momentarily before shifting back towards the window that he was gazing out of. "It is unusual," the man commented in a monotone voice. "However, I would not anticipate that our help would be necessary in such a … trivial matter."

"Yeah, really," a tall, spiky haired man said loudly. "Icy's right. Some chick is being bothered by some group and you need our help?" The man grinned. "And all this time I thought that you didn't like me, Saitou. I guess that I was wrong."

"I still do not like you, Sagara," Saitou said with a frown. "I required your help because there seems to be more than just a girl being attacked. Do you really think that I would enlist a moron like you for something so trivial? The girl's father died years ago, so why would someone come after her now? There is also the revived Battousai. And you two are forgetting that people are being killed under my watch, in my section, that do not belong here. They are causing me extra work. Your networks are extensive. Use them."

The dark haired man shifted his eyes to gaze at Saitou's reflection in the glass. His face did not change, but his brows creased slightly, displaying his disapproval with Saitou's words. "The Battousai?" he said. "He died years ago. I saw his dead body. You are mistaken."

Saitou grinned warily, taking another drag off of his cigarette and crossing an arm across his chest. "I am not stupid, Shinomari. I know the Battousai when I see him. I fought him on numerous occasions. He is real and very much alive."

"Do you mean that he is a zombie?" Sano Sagara asked in confusion, scratching his head as he thought.

"No, idiot," Saitou answered. "What I mean is that he never did die. I believe his death before was merely a lie. There might have been a body, Aoshi, but that still does not mean that it could not be faked."

Aoshi did not answer.

"So do you know understand why I want you to investigate the matter?"

Aoshi turned away from the window, gracefully striding towards the door. "Your message is clear. We will search for information. We will need time, though."

"You have three days," Saitou said, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Damn, wolf," Sano said. "You're not giving us much time. Way to be demanding."

"Three days."

Sano rolled his eyes, turning to follow Aoshi out of the door. "Yeah, whatever. We'll do what we can."

Steam crawled into the air, hooking and winding in delicate s-shaped patterns as it climbed, eventually fading into nothingness. The red haired assassin sat at the low set table on which the cup rested, staring vaguely at the shapes the tea created. Although his gaze was upon the creations, his mind was elsewhere, farther beyond.

Kaoru sat beside him, constantly switching her gaze between the man and her own cup of tea. She fidgeted noiselessly, shifting on her heels, uncomfortable with the silence. He had been quiet for quite some time, merely responding to her questions with grunts or heated stares. There was so much that she wanted to ask him, but she did not know how. Not when he was beyond her reach like this, obviously displaced. She let out a hard sigh, shaking her head so that her raven hair flew about her head. She did not know that the action caught the attention of the amber eyed man as she reached down for her cup to take a sip.

Kenshin had been quiet ever since they had woken up that morning, dwelling deep into his thoughts as soon as he awoke. He had stayed near her all day, not allowing her to leave his sight, but had remained emotionally distant. She raised the cup to her lips, about to take a sip as she threw her eyes over to Kenshin one more time.

She was surprised to meet his intense amber gaze. Her movements stopped, causing the cup to rest upon her lower lip. She found herself unable to tear her blue orbs away from his, unable to even move herself. So she waited until she was released from his hold.

"What is it, Kaoru?" he asked in a low voice.

She swallowed before lowering the cup from her lips. Her pink tongue darted out, picking up the slight traces of tea that rested upon her lip from when she had rested the cup upon them. Her blue eyes lowered to the cup for a moment before rising back up to look Kenshin in the eye.

"You haven't touched your tea," Kaoru said quietly. "Is there something wrong with it?"

One of Kenshin's thin, elegant eyebrows rose in question. Kaoru swore that she aw Kenshin's lips twitch in the promise of a smile. "I am sure that it is fine, Kaoru," he said.

Kaoru frowned. "Mou! But you didn't even taste it."

With a sigh and a slight shake of his head, he picked up the cup, taking a sip of the beverage. He stopped all movements, leaving the liquid in his mouth as in contemplation. Whatever he was feeling, he hid well, giving her no indication as to the taste. Finally, though, he swallowed. "It's fine," he repeated.

She smiled, pleased that she was able make something right. She lifted her own cup to her lips once again, desiring to taste the tea. However, as soon as the liquid began to seep into her mouth, she coughed, spiting the beverage back into her cup. She frowned and glared angrily at Kenshin. "You liar," she said.

Kenshin had watched her with intense eyes the entire time. At her reaction, though, he could let out a small chuckle. "In my opinion it tasted fine, Kaoru." Surprised at the action, Karou's anger fled, causing her to smile back.

However, it did not last for long. Once again, Kenshin's attention turned elsewhere, causing that far off look to return to his amber eyes. Kaoru sighed. "Are you thinking about the attack again?" she asked.

Kenshin did not respond.

"It was almost a week ago, Kenshin. Nothing has happened since. Saitou would have told us if there was something going on," she said. "Maybe you shouldn't worry so much."

"Shouldn't worry?" he said darkly. He glanced at her from under the veil of his red bangs, focusing his amber orbs upon her. "Should I not wonder who it was that attacked? Should I not wonder if there will be another attack before they can be stopped? Should I not worry that they almost killed you?"

Kaoru's head jerked backwards slightly, startled at his sudden change of moods. Wasn't he just smiling a moment ago? "But they haven't come back," she said. "Maybe they aren't coming back. After all, didn't you kill most of them?"

His eyes narrowed as his body shifted closer to hers. "Do you honestly think that whoever hired them could not get more men?"

"Don't you think that person would have done so by now?"

A low growl could be heard from Kenshin's throat. His hands clenched into fists by his side. It was no doubt that he was trying to control his temper. Immediately, Kaoru softened. After all, he was just worried for their safety, right?

"Kenshin," she muttered, reaching out and touching his arm.

As soon as her elegant fingers made contact with the fabric of his gi, he twisted, using his speed and strength to pull her from her spot, depositing her in his lap, her back pushing against the end of the table. One hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her still while the other was gently and firmly holding her chin, forcing her to look into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Kaoru," he said. "I do not want them to come back."

"I know," she began softly. "I never said…"

"No," he interrupted, his voice low and raw. "I'm not done. What I am thinking about, Kaoru, is more than just this one group returning. If one came, what would stop all of the other enemies that I have made over the years? The word is out that I am alive. They will come eventually." He stopped, gazing into her eyes passionately. Then, suddenly, he dropped his hold on her chin and pulled her into his chest, burying his nose into her hair. "What if they harm you?" he muttered, the words so soft and intense that they were barely audible.

Kaoru's hear clenched at his whispered words, the intensity of them lacing into her heart. She moved her hands, placing one on his shoulder while the other slipped into his red mane. "Kenshin," she whispered. "They won't hurt me."

His grasp tightened as his lips moved across her hair and neck. "Don't you wonder? They were so close to you last time. What would have happened if I wasn't there?"

"But you were there," Kaoru said, pulling his hair free of its binding. "You were there to stop it."

"And what if I wasn't?" he said fervently, moving his hands down to her waist.

Kaoru stilled in his arms. Her blue eyes widened at his words before she shut them tightly. Quickly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him to her as much as possible. She couldn't think about…

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked gently, stiffening at her sudden reaction.

"Are you," she began, her voice trembling. She inhaled deeply, trying to collect herself. "Are you going to leave me?"

Kenshin's eyes widened at her words. Is that what she thought? More importantly, had he given her the impression that he was going to do so? With his grip on her waist, and slightly trembling hands, he applied light pressure, urging Kaoru to move back so that he could look in her eyes.

However, Kaoru whimpered in protest and clung tighter to his neck, grabbing the fabric of his gi in her fists. "Kaoru," he said, pushing a little more on her hips. "Look at me." She shook her head against his chest, not wanting to move away from him in her fear. She was afraid that he was going to leave her now, but he could not leave if she clung to him.

Sighing, Kenshin ran his hands up her back, caressing her as he did so. He placed a kiss upon the top of her head as his hands laced through her silken, raven locks for a moment. Then, they traveled onwards, caressing her jaw before grasping her chin and pushing her head back so that he could look into her eyes.

Reluctantly, Kaoru moved back away from Kenshin's chest. Her eyes were closed tightly, but her fingers still grasped the fabric of his gi and locks of his lava-like hair. As Kenshin gazed into her face, he noticed the pristine tears fall from her eyes and down her cheek. He could feel a pain rip through his body at the sight, causing him to wipe away the tears with his hand.

"Kaoru, look at me," he repeated, commanding her to follow him. When she did not respond, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. In response, Kaoru opened her eyes, snapping them open. The tears began to stream even faster. Their gazes locked and for a moment, both were silent.

"What would make you think that I would leave?" Kenshin asked, searching Kaoru's face.

"You just said that you might not be around," Kaoru said, her voice rising in her distress. "I know that I don't have much to offer, but you didn't have to play with my emotions, make me think that you cared."

Kenshin's lips pursed. "Kaoru," he said, "Did I not tell you that you belong to me, that you were mine?"

"Oh, I see," Kaoru replied hysterically, her tears clouding her vision. She shifted in Kenshin's lap, trying to get out of his grasp. "I'm just something to own. You're just tired of me now. It's time to move on to something else, is that right?"

His eyes narrowed, the gold coloring flickering like molten gold. His arms wrapped around Kaoru's waist, attempting to still the woman. But she struggled more, causing her tears to fall down and soak Kenshin's gi. "Stop it, Kaoru," he said sternly.

When she did not cease her actions, Kenshin let out a warning growl, tightening his arms so that they drew her into his chest, preventing her from escaping. "Stop it," he whispered into her ear. "You are being a fool."

"Am I?" she asked. "Am I really? Or is that what you want me to believe? Are you afraid that I will rat you out to your enemies? Or will it just insult your ego if I get killed?"

"Stop it," Kenshin hissed. Leaning forward, he nipped her roughly on the neck. Immediately, Kaoru stopped moving. "You are over reacting foolishly, Kaoru," he continued now that he had her attention. "This has nothing to do with my ego or fears, but it does have to do with your own fear, and you know it." Kenshin let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes before he continued. "I had no intentions of leaving you, but I cannot be with you every second of the day. I know that everyone you have loved before has left you, but I am not like them. You belong to me, you're right about that much, but I do not give up what I claim. You will always be mine."

He swallowed, preparing himself for his following words. "And I was not pretending two care, Kaoru," he said, lowering his voice. "I do care. I am not afraid that you will rat me out, as you say, but that you will be used to harm me or that you will harmed because you will not tell my enemies. I have no desire to see you harmed and the only way I will leave you is if it is what you want. Is that what you desire,… koshii?"

Letting out a strangled cry, Kaoru once again tightened her arms around Kenshin's neck. She pushed her face down into his neck, allowing her hot tears to melt into his skin as Kenshin's thumbs began to move in soothing strokes across her back as she cried. "No, no, no," she said passionately against his skin.

"No what, koshii?" Kenshin asked, running his lips against her ear. He knew what she was answering, but he needed to hear those words come from her lips.

She pulled away from him, her blue eyes strained with sincerity and concern. "Don't leave me," she whispered in a shaking voice. "Don't ever leave me."

His eyes immediately lit with passion at her words. She did want him to stay; she did want him. Dipping his head closer, he teasingly ran his lips across her cheek, letting his tongue dart out to lick up her salty tears before his mouth moved to hover above her own. "Kaoru…," he began.

Quickly, Kaoru cut off his words by taking his lips in a short, but tender kiss. "Shh," she muttered against his mouth, running her fingers through his loose hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I was being stupid, but I was just so afraid that…," she said. Her tears were beginning to slow.

This time it was Kenshin that stole her lips in a kiss. However, his kiss was far from short. He gently nibbled her bottom lip, causing Kaoru to moan from his attention. His tongue then caressed the soft appendage before pulling back for breath.

"Do not be afraid, Kaoru. I will never be the source of your fears or tears again," he said.

"Can you forgive me… koishii?" she asked, her eyes glazed over from their kiss.

"Always, Kaoru," he said, pulling her closer to him and attacking her lips with an intense, yet gentle, passion. He opened her lips with soft prodding of his tongue, creating moans from both as their tongues met and tangled together. But their rapture was short lived.

Grudgingly, Kenshin shortened their kisses, eventually pulling back from Kaoru. He rested his forehead against hers as they panted from lack of breath. "As much as I would like to continue, koshii," Kenshin said, "we have visitors."

Before Kaoru could respond, Kenshin lifted Kaoru up slightly and shifted his arms to support her bottom, easily and gracefully raising her up with him as he stood. While in his arms, Kaoru said, "Visitors? Kenshin, you don't think that…"

He chuckled at her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "It is merely Saitou, Kaoru," he said. "But I do not know who he has with him." Slowly, Kenshin released his grip on Kaoru, causing her to slide down his body with a delicious friction for both. Kenshin nipped her earlobe and whispered, "We will continue this later," before releasing her completely. "Come, let us greet them."

As the pair walked to the shoji, Kaoru noticed Kenshin's muscles tightening, unconsciously putting himself in a defensive stance. Once they slid the door open, Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the smoking Saitou and the two dark haired men in his company.

"Battousai," Saitou said emotionlessly.

"Wolf," Kenshin responded coldly. "Did you feel the need to bring bodyguards?"

Saitou frowned in response, dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out with his shoe. "Hardly," he said. He glanced over at Kaoru, noting her swollen lips. "Did we interrupt something, Battousai?"

"What do you want, Wolf?" Kenshin growled, pushing Kaoru behind him.

"Aoshi Shinomari and Sano Sagara," he said with a sneer, nodding towards the two men behind him. "They found some information that you might find interesting."

Pursing his lips, Kenshin nodded. He turned on his feet, entering the house once again and dragging Kaoru with him, leaving a silent invitation for them to follow.

"Do you think they'll have any food?" Sano asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Sparing the street fighter a side glance, Saitou lit another cigarette. "You are an idiot Rooster," he said before walking forward with Aoshi.

"Hey, I'm not a rooster!" Sano replied in defense before following the pair to the house.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! I have been struggling with what I want to happen and how I want this story to end. But, I think that I finally have it all figured out. There will be one more chapter to this story (and it will probably be very, very long) and then an epilogue. But thank you to all that have been reviewing and reading this story! I am glad that you like it!


End file.
